Canada's crazy week
by alleymills3100
Summary: when Iggy accidentally turns Canada into a girl things get a bit crazy, Prussia is invading Mattie's vital regions, America has a brother complex, France is flirting, England is being tsundere, and everyone else is thrown along for the ride. poor Mathew.
1. What the Maple!

A/N: Hey there! –Waves franticly- this is my first ever hetalia fan fiction. I have recently become a huge fan of this anime, letting it claim the spot on the top of my favorite anime list. I currently am getting into role-play via this series as a very hyper Hungary XD

I may make some fanfics on some of the random conversations I have with ita-chan and roma-kun. There are random and mostly consist of me and my crazy ideas of dressing them as animals and taking multiple pictures and videos of it to sell later on to Spain and Germany….much to lovi's displeasure ^.^ Teeheehee X3.

What actually inspired this fanfiction was: 1. seeing pictures of female Canada who I think is the most adorable thing ever and 2. My love for PruCan cuteness ^.^. This story will start out as a hetero story but I assure you now my fangirl will NOT allow it to remain that way. Don't like boyXboy….DONT READ IT!

But without further ado here is my new fanfiction.

Chapter 1: WHAT THE MAPLE?

Mathew Williams shifted beneath the oversized fluffy blanket in discomfort before rolling onto his stomach feeling the almost painful pressure on his chest increase enough to wake his from his recently found sleep. His face, now smushed into the red and white pillow adorned with a large maple leaf quite similar to his country's flag, lifted sluggishly. A small sigh of less than pleased acceptance escaped his parted lips as the sun reached the point where light came through his eastern facing window signaling to the small, frail, blonde Canadian male that it was time to awaken from his restless sleep and greet a new day weather he wanted to or not.

Deep purple eyes opened before squinting to adjust to the sunlight filtering through the sheer white and res stripped curtains hanging off to the left of the bed where the blonde was currently facing. A delicate hand swept out from under the comforter to cover a high pitched dainty yawn as the young man sat up in bed with a groan and stretched pale arms toward the white dappled ceiling feeling the weight that had been rested on his chest during the night lift off slightly with the upward movement.

"Good morning kumacherrio" a light melodic voice called out softly in the small white walled room. While the hands in the air came to rest upon the polar bear laying to the right of the boy, stroking the silky fur with detailed attention to hitting the spots that made said bear purr with glee and move toward the comforting hand. 'Well that's different, I could've sworn my voice was deeper…..I wonder if I have a cold? It would explain why my chest feels heavy' the young man lifted his tiny hands up to touch his neck checking for any soreness, noticing something off instantly in how smooth it was.

'where's my Adam's apple?' the blonde began to panic slightly as his hands moved further down toward the weight he had felt come to rest on his chest in the middle of the night causing him to toss and turn in his sleep. His hands reached plump flesh that was certainly not there when he had gone to bed, the thin oversized superman shirt his older brother, Alfred, had given him was now stretched tight over his newly found, quite developed and CLEARLY female chest.

"WHAT THE MAPLE IS THIS?" he yelled in shock waking the polar next to him who looked up at him with inquisitive eyes. "Who are you?" the polar bear asked. Although the question was normal the blonde just couldn't help worry even more, as he turned to remind the animal once more that he was 'Canada, his owner' he noticed the bear looked genuinely curious about his identity more than forgetful of who he was, that was how kumajirou looked when he was introduced to strangers.

The Canadian found himself frozen staring straight ahead too nervous to look down and see if his fears were correct. Biting the bullet he slowly inched his eyes downward until he spotted the two pert breast resting where his flat chest had resided only hours before. 'I have boobs! Wait, oh god, does that mean my…?' without any hesitation the blonde's hands plunged down in between his legs grabbing for what he prayed, to every heavenly being he could think of, would still be there. Mathew froze in horror, his hands finding himself lacking a VERY important part of his, formerly, male anatomy.

"OH MY GOD MY PENIS IS GONE!" (there is a tall tale in Europe that a wife walked in one morning to her husband in bed with another woman. angered at her husband for cheating the wife cut off his male part and let him bleed to death, they say some mornings you can still hear him crying out for his lost vital organ...but we all know it was Canada...right?)

Mathew threw the blankets, toward the wall, off his newly found female body and swung his pale legs off the bed, not caring about the jolts of pain lancing through his legs from the coldness of the hardwood floor his feet were now planted firmly on. Standing up in front of the full scale mirror on his closet door, he felt the blood drain from his face leaving him flushed and cold as he studied his new feminine and delicate body. The flannel pants he had worn to bed, being too big on his slender female waist, slid down his now ridiculously long and decidedly sexy legs, landing in a heap on the floor leaving the mid-thigh length, almost see-through shirt as the only clothing on him and far too thin to be decent.

Giving a heavy sigh at the predicament he had found himself in Mathew took the few paces toward his closet and opened the door to find some less revealing and hopefully better fitting clothing. He quickly found a tank top and hoodie that would look nice together and hide his figure well enough if he would cut his hair. He looked back at the spun gold that reached his lower back in admiration; he had to admit his hair was quite pretty like this. Wavy and flowing, shining like silk under the early morning sunlight, it would be such a shame to have to get rid of it.

The Canadian shifted his thoughts back to finding clothes before tossing what he had found onto the bed carelessly and reaching up to the top rack of his closet where he kept the clothes he had outgrown, hoping to find an old pair of pants. Mathew noticed right away though that, when he reached for the shelf with pants, the oversized t-shit shirt raised a bit too high to be comfortable with leaving his bottom bared and exposed to the cold northern winds.

He looked around the room for a stepping stool, finding none and knowing this was the longest shirt he owned, he gave a sigh and decided he was safe enough in his own home to walk nude if he needed to and held his breath before reaching for the top shelf again not bothering to cover himself just as the door to his bedroom directly behind him swung open and planted itself into the wall leaving a hole where the doorknob had been forcefully blasted through the plaster.

"MATTIE WHAT'S GOING ON?" America yelled bursting through the door stopping dead as he stared at the beautiful blonde female who was staring right back at him with wide lavender eyes and a blush to rival a tomato at its ripest. The dainty woman let out a high pitched squeal pulling the front of the t-shirt down to cover herself more and slammed the door to the closet closed with her inside.

Mathew curled into a small ball in the corner of the closet worried; in his moment of panic he had forgotten about his fear of the dark and foolishly closed himself off in a small dark place too embarrassed to show himself to his older brother who had more than likely gotten a good eyeful of his new anatomy. A light knock on the door startled the boy out of his thoughts ceasing the shivering he had not realized he had started. "Uhm, I'm sorry I scared you. I heard a scream and got worried. I'm Alfred, Mathew's older brother. Yeah uhm, I'm sorry bout' staring at you, I just never expected to see such a lovely lady in my baby brother's house."

Mathew felt himself calming down slightly to the sound of his brother's voice, the hands which had been holding onto his knees tight enough to turn the knuckles white loosened as he looked to the sliver of light under the door at the shadow of the tall and normally energetic male. "He's normally such a shy guy that seeing you here just threw me for a loop. Hey! Why don't you come on out and we can talk until he gets back, if he liked you enough for you to be half naked I'll bet you're really nice. Who knows we may be family soon. And you don't have to worry about me being a pervert or anything; I'm a hero! And heroes never take advantage of damsels in distress"

Mathew felt a sweat drop appear above his head at his brother's speech which had ended with America laughing like an insane person; of course he would try to make a lasting impression. 'Great now he thinks I'm my own girlfriend. How do I explain this one…?' Mathew heard the door handle turn and began to panic pulling a hoodie down from the hangers and throwing it over his exposed legs as Alfred opened the door reaching a hand out to him. "It's alright; you can come out of the closet now"

Mathew felt his palm hit his forehead before he registered he was moving. 'Ya know, for someone who can't read a mood to save his life Alfred sure can pick comments that fit the situation.' The older blonde male took the delicate female hand in his own and lifting the lithe younger blonde into his arms holding her like a princess. Mathew felt his head reeling with embarrassment as his own older brother treated him like a woman.

"Hey" the energetic American said grabbing the Canadian's attention as he sat down on Mathew's bed with the boy now turned girl resting on his lap thoroughly mortified at the extremely awkward position. "Where is Mattie anyway? I haven't seen him yet….wait a minute. There's no way you're…?" the American looked at the young woman in his arms with a skeptical look. 'that's it, he noticed, I'm screwed, oh maple now everyone's going to know I'm a girl and I'll never head the end of it….well that's if they remember me long enough to tease me'

Mathew hid his face in his hands expecting the laughter to start at any moment, not expecting what he heard next at all. "he didn't knock you up and ditch you did he?" the small girl looked at him with wide lavender eyes letting the comment sink in before they narrowed and her cheeks puffed out signaling her disbelief and impending rage "I would never do that a lady! Especially not one I love enough to lose my virginity to!" the small Canadian yelled furiously at her now stupefied older brother a blush spread over her cheeks at admitting to being a virgin.

"Eh? I was talking about Mattie…Why'd you say YOU wouldn't do it?" Mathew's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates realizes he had given himself away. "Mattie?" the American asked; in a rare moment of seriousness piecing two and two together well aware they made four. The little Canadian nation hung her head in absolute disbelief she had given herself away so easily "oh maple…"

A/N

AlleyMills(Hungary): well I'm having fun with this so far. Can anyone tell I enjoy teasing poor little Mattie far too much? –cuddles Canada- don't worry things will get better for you soon I promise.

Canada: why do the people who can see me always have to be crazy? –Struggles to get away-

AlleyMills(Hungary): Because you're so cute, you attract weirdoes ^.^

Lovino: idiot, you just admitted to being a weirdo .

AlleyMills(Hungary): . -holds up pictures I took of lovino dressed like a bunny- you want Spain to see these?

Lovino: O.O -blushes- WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE? :O

AlleyMills(Hungary): I'm stalking you ^_^

Lovino: O.O

Russia: -pops up outta nowhere- and people think I'm scary -holds out hand to Hungary- become one with Russia da? ^J^

AlleyMills(Hungary): ^.^ -shakes head- I won't become one with Russia sorry….but you can become one with me –gives evil grin and stalks toward- oh russiaaaaa~

Russia: OH GOD NOT ANOTHER BELARUS! –runs away-

AlleyMills(Hungary): COME BACK AND BECOME ONE WITH ME IVAN! –chases Russia-

Lovino and Canada: -watching Russia run away- O.O

Canada: is she always like this? –points to Hungary still chasing a crying screaming Russia-

Lovino: -nods- afraid so.

AlleyMills(Hungary): -runs past Canada and lovino chasing Russia- Read and Review Please! See ya soon! COME BACK RUSSIA!

Russia: da ^J^

Italy: veeee~


	2. Why Me!

A/N: welcome back everyone ^.^ good to see you all again. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I spoke with my muse –points to a blushing lovino- and got a couple more ideas for fluff.

Lovino: oh shut the hell up . -struggles to pull off bunny ears I glued to him- get theses damn things offa me :O

Me: naw they look too cute to remove ^.^ now then I have a story to continue.

Lovino: -still trying to pull them off- DAMN IT!

Me: -takes a couple pictures while he's not watching to save for later- ^.^ lovi-chan is so kawaii –smiles innocently and glue a fluffy bunny tail on him too-

Lovino: LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CRAZY WOMAN! -runs away-

Me: come back lovi-chan! –chases with camera-

Italy: veeeee~ =3= on with the story –watches them run around-

Recap alert!: Mathew aka. Canada woke up as a girl, tried to find clothes, was walked in on by America being his normal self and hid in a closet to be blunt….the actually chatper is way better than my crappy summary XD

"Mattie?" The little Canadian nation hung her head in absolute disbelief she had given herself away so easily "oh maple…"

Chapter2: Why Me?

Canada was in shock 'how could I have given away who I was so easily? I highly doubt it will be easy to convince Alfred that I'm just some phyco chick who snuck into my own house….and even if I did convince him things may get ugly…..what do I do? What do I do?' "Mattie….why do you have boobs?"

Mathew fell onto the floor, (no not because America dropped him but because this is anime and you fall over in anime when someone says something that stupid XD) in absolute horror. 'Who honesty has the indecency to ask such a question…?' Mathew looked up at his older brother who looked honestly interested in his answer. 'Apparently he does'

Mathew pulled himself up on the bed to sit beside his brother "well…to be honest I'm not quite sure…." Alfred cocked his head to the side curiously "are you a cross dresser like Poland?" Mathew felt a vein on the side of his temple pulse in annoyance "no. I'm not" the Canadian growled out. America put his finger to his chin in thought before coming to conclusion, one would guess from how his face lit up. "I get it now! You're a girl!" he boomed to the empty room turning to where his younger brother was seated only a moment beforehand "Mattie?" America looked around the room finding the other blonde banging her head into the closet door in annoyance.

Alfred jumped up holding back his little 'sister' to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself any more. "Geez Mattie calm down" he chided softly "I was only kidding with you" Canada looked away feeling tears springing up to her eyes "this isn't something to joke about Alfred…..I'm really worried. I went to bed with a penis and woke up with breasts…..I'm scared…..what if I never go back to normal?"

Alfred watched his little brother with calculating eyes. "Well, we need to find out what caused it. For example if it's magic maybe Iggy will know something about it." Canada wiped away his tear and sniffled softly, clearly surprised "you know that's a really good idea, we should call him over" Canada stood up from his crouched position to go to the phone when a hand landed on his. "Don't bother, He won't be home" Alfred stated plainly. Mathew wondered for a minute where England would be at 9 am on a Monday morning.

Mathew's eyes widened in realization of what Monday mornings meant for countries "the allied summit! MAPLE!" Canada sprinted to the closet, not caring about staying decent this time around, reached up and grabbed the jeans from the top shelf and yanked up the tank top he had pulled out earlier from the bed before running off to the bathroom to change his clothes. Alfred blushed brightly at what he had seen before shaking it off and staring at the door expectantly waiting for the female to return. He began tapping his foot in light impatience before checking his watch already knowing they were already over an hour late. He looked back to the bathroom door his mouth falling open in awe when he saw it open and the female Mathew stood waiting in the doorway.

The red tank top and white jeans clung to his now curvy body like a second skin…..a very hot second skin in Alfred's opinion. Mathew had tied his hair into two low pigtails with red ribbons. Walking forward the blonde female pulled the white jacket she had set out earlier around her, feeling her body warm up instantly. The Canadian girl smiled up at her blue eyed older brother before she reached down finishing putting on her red converse sneakers by tie a knot in the laces.

Alfred felt a blush spread across his cheeks, barely able to recall the last time anyone had made him blush. His younger brother stood before him looking absolutely precious and Alfred couldn't help it, his big brother senses were tingling. Without thinking of it he wrapped his adorable little 'sister' in a tight hug and grabbed her hand dragging her, red faced, from the room and outside to the car waiting to take them to the meeting of nations.

Canada fidgeted in the seat next to America before looking up with a nervous expression. "Uhm…Alfred…..I don't want to go inside. Maybe we can pull England aside after the meeting and talk or meet him in another room or something….im worried I'll be made fun of if I go to the meeting like this." America draped his arm over Mathew's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry so much Mattie your big brother, the hero, America is here to protect you" for some reason, that made Mathew worry more.

The car pulled up outside the building where the meeting was being held as America used his inhuman strength to; literally, drag Canada from the car and into the building against his will. Canada could hear the voices of the other countries inside the meeting room yelling and arguing as usual, but this wasn't usual. Today he was a girl. No, none of this was usual….not at all.

Before Mathew could stop him America had busted through the double doored entrance to the meeting room, all conversation halting at the interruption as Alfred yanked Canada into the room "hey everyone! The hero has arrived!"

Canada face palmed once more at the audacious nature of his overly energetic brother. England was the first to react to the interruption, his voice reaching across the room within seconds of America finishing his words. "You useless git! Why can't you, for once, get here on time like the rest of us?" America smiled oblivious to the angered tone England was taking "hey Iggy, get your tight wearing butt over here for a second, I need your help with something" England was taken back for a moment at the request before his anger at the teasing kicked in.

"I do not wear tights! And stop calling me Iggy! It's England or….Arthur….. if you must" England insisted a blush ever present on his pale cheeks giving everyone at the meeting another hint at the crush England had on America, seems the only one who didn't know about said crush was America himself.. But then again if the boy couldn't read an atmosphere enough to notice England's completely obvious feelings then he would have to be told flat out and Arthur was not about to do that. Not In a million years.

"oh, give it a rest lover boy" Francis chirped from a few seats down causing England to turn his rage upon the Frenchman "no one asked you, you damned wanker!" he yelled furiously his blush growing brighter at being called out on his 'well hidden' (pffft) feelings for the obnoxious American.

Francis turned back to reply to England when he noticed the adorable young woman hiding behind America and his jaw hit the floor. The bearded blonde man stood up floating toward England who jumped up from his seat taking a defensive stance only to have France brush past him without a second glance. (hehe I rhymed). England and the rest of the nations watched France curious as to what was so important who would forget fighting with his bushy browed rival.

France stopped right before America who stood firm with a less than pleasant smile on his face. "Can I help you Francis~?" he asked his voice way to sugary sweet, every nation could see it spelled trouble. Well every nation but France. "Who is this delicate flower you have brought with you?" he asked oblivious to the deadly aura surrounding Alfred. France swept around him and kneeled before Mathew taking his hand and placing a not so chaste kiss upon it.

"Pourquoi un tel voyage une belle fleur à côté de l'herbe à poux, ma douce un?" (why is such a beautiful flower traveling next to ragweed, my sweetest one?) The French man asked gently in a soft voice so as not to scare off the mousy beauty he had found. "Estil vraiment approprié de poser des choix d'une dame de compagnie?" the violet eyed 'goddess' replied (Is it truly fitting to ask of a lady's choice of company?) "cieux, où sont mes manières?" France laughed haughtily (heavens, where are my manners? )

"Please forgive my rudeness mon cher" (my dear) "I am Francis Bonnefoy, you speak wonderful French mon cher. Might I inquire where you learned? Or are you of French decent? I would certainly know if such a flower were in my country" the lithe blonde female gave a discreet curtsy "my father taught me French." Francis gave a true smile "as I did to my son, your father was a wonderful teacher, you speak very well." He rested his hand upon her head and gave a slight ruffle to her hair smiling proudly at the young female before catching his overly familiar action "my sincerest apologies mon cher, you remind me of him very much I was carried away in memories of brighter days."

Canada fought hard to keep back the tears, he could recall very well the days he was speaking of, when his father used to touch him with such kindness and read the French books to him, helping the child learn his native language as well as his English 'mother'. Mathew missed such simple times with his family, back before he was forgotten by everyone and left all alone. 'I can't let them see me this way' the maiden gave another curtsy before turning around and running toward the door. America's hand reached out and wrapped around her upper arm stopping her in her tracks, Mathew bit his bottom lip willing the tear back praying he didn't look as pitiful as he felt.

"Are you alright?" Alfred asked worriedly, turning the smaller blonde country to face him. Mathew averted her tear filled eyes closing them feeling the wetness spill down her cheeks "let go Alfred." She said calmly praying he would listen. She was hardly able to hold the sobs behind her lips anymore; she really didn't want to break down in the meeting room in front of her friends and family who she had only shown a smile to for so long.

France reached toward her to wipe her tears away when his writ was wrapped in a tight grip and America's hands torn away from Canada's arm. Mathew opened his purple eyes staring in shock at the albino man who had protected him. "Go on, I'll keep these guys here. Take your time and come back when you're ready" he said gently before turning stern red eyes on America daring him to resist knowing France would not be willing to fight him over a stranger.

Canada stared at his savior (wonder who that is eh? ^.^) only a moment more before turning and taking off out of the room her tears finally falling without stopping. This was too much for her. It was bad enough when she was forgotten as a man but now she had to find out she wasn't truly forgotten, she was actually remembered by people and she couldn't tell them who she was or be happy about it. She was truly alone right now and scared. Mathew could stop himself, he ran to the once place he always felt safe and at home.

The kitchen in the allied summit building was larger than his own but he knew it just as well, he gathered the ingredients for pancakes and set about making the each hot cake he made he felt a trouble being lifted from his shoulders, soon he was humming his national anthem and spinning around the kitchen, he knew he had more than enough pancakes made to feed every country and still have leftovers but he couldn't stop himself.

He mixed his fourth bowel of batter using up the last of the ingredients but the flour, which he left resting on the counter as he made all the pancakes he could with the batter. When he was done he took his pan off the eye and cleaned up a little before he made himself a plate, setting it on the table and walking over to the cabinet to fish out the bottle of maple syrup he had left there.

"Oh maple, where is that darn syrup" he wondered aloud "Mattie, you put the maple syrup in the fridge, remember" a very familiar voice called out. One that Canada was more than used to hearing when he made pancakes. After all, Prussia always asked him to make them for him when he visited his house. "Thanks gilbert" he called out moving over to the fridge and getting out the syrup. It wasn't until he was making gilbert a plate to eat with him that he realized he had been called by name.

Mathew set the plate down nearly dropping it in shock and spun around only to find himself pinned between the counter and the albino German looking down at him with calm eyes and a mischievous smirk. "Gil…..gilbert. How did you? …how did you know it was me?" Mathew stuttered, his nervousness increasing, that smirk was normally followed by Prussia invading your vital regions….which was not always a pleasant experience as he had found out. (I had to do it XD)

"kesesesese you sure you wanna know Mattie?" Prussia asked, a hand landing upon the curvy waist of the recently turned female, who shivered involuntarily under the touch. "Not so sure right now, you're awfully close….." Mathew trailed off his breath coming out in short shallow puffs of hot air, his heartbeat quickening at the quickly closing distance between his face and the face of his long time best friend. Seeing the terrified look on the small Canadian's face Prussia was beginning to second guess himself as he leaned down just barely passing up the blonde's inviting lips and moving to her ear.

"I know you better than anyone else in the world does my little birdie" Mathew shuttered at the pet name he had gotten used to being whispered so provocatively into his ear before jumping away his legs failing to hold him up. He tried to grab the counter to steady himself but missed grabbing the bag of leftover flour instead and the tie of Prussia's uniform pulling the other male down with him.

Mathew opened his eyes to find Gilbert only inches from his face staring into his eyes, red and violet meeting in an odd dance of dominance and submission. Prussia knew Mathew couldn't see it but there was a fire behind his submissive nature the he was eager to bring out. He made his decision and pressed his lips against the small Canadian who jolted in shock before freezing in place. Prussia reached one hand behind Mathew's head deepening the kiss by pulling the blonde closer and tilting his head to get better access to his mouth.

Mathew felt his head spinning in circles, he couldn't tell up or down anymore. He wasn't sure if it was because his best friend, a male mind you…..not that he really cared about gender, was kissing him or because he was losing oxygen from said kiss. Either way, he KNEW his head wasn't on strait when he let out a soft moan and began to part his lips letting the German dominate his mouth with his tongue.

Yup, he was definitely going nutty, it could be the kiss, or the lack of air….or it could've been the fact that gilbert was WAY too damn good at this. But for some reason Mathew couldn't explain he really didn't care the reason, he simply wanted more. Too bad that wasn't going to happen. (Much to the author's displeasure .…..oh well when the plot calls I must answer –strikes hero pose- XD)

"HEY MATTIE! There you are!" America yelled turning the corner and coming into the kitchen noticing instantly the bag of flour spilled on the floor and his brother laying panting for breath, looking deliciously disheveled, as he was being pinned provocatively beneath a not too happy looking albino German, who was quite frankly pissed he had been interrupted.

America had crossed the room in two strides and yanked the albino off his little brother. Shoving the former country against the wall Alfred used his inhuman strength to hold him a good foot off the ground. His tanned hands fisted in the shirt of the man who had been 'molesting' his little brother only moments ago. The red eyed German smiled cockily down at him as if making his a dare that he wouldn't do anything, only serving to further anger the blonde American. Canada sprung to his feet reaching out and grabbing his brother's arm; hoping he could stop this before his brother and best friend got into a fist fight and went all out on each other.

The meeting had come to an end but Arthur waited patiently in the meeting room for America to return. He had asked England for help so why in the seven levels of hell was he taking so long. Yeah…..waiting patiently my ass…. "Where the hell is that useless cur?" Arthur asked aloud to no one in particular. His eyes trailed to the door for the fifth time in a minute and he finally made the decision to go looking for Alfred.

England stepped out into the hallway looking left and right wondering which way the blonde would've gone to get into the most trouble. He gave a heavy sigh turning to the right path when he heard America's voice come from the left.

"You sick bastard! HOW DARE YOU!"

England's eyes widened in panic, he had never heard America get angry enough to curse before. Something was terribly wrong. Turning to the left Arthur took off in a dead run praying as he went by each door and checking inside that Alfred was alright and wouldn't do anything stupid before he got there.

A/N: whew man that took me close to 3 hours of strait typing…. and the plot thickens XD. Does anyone else see a love triangle forming here? PruCanUs Well two triangles…..Uk UsCan or we could just call it a square. UkUsPruCan… ya know what screw it its 5 am I don't give a crap what shape it is it could be a rhombus for all I care! , you know what I'm saying right . cuz if ya don't then ur gonna get even more confused. –finishes rant and passes out on laptop-

Lovino: you okay hungary?

Hungary: -passed out on desk not moving-

Lovino: -pokes with pencil- hungary? You alive?

Italy: please read and review veee! =3=. Im going to make pasta

Hungary: -snores-

Lovino: well that's attractive –sighs and watches Italy leave the room to go make pasta before looking around the room- .….. -puts blanket over Hungary and gives a huff- don't catch a cold ….stupid –walks out the room embarrassed- goodnight. –Turns out light-

Hungary: -peeks and eye open to watch lovi leave before closing her eyes and snuggling into blanket going to sleep at her desk- goodnight to you too lovi-kun.

a/n: reviews are life! Please let me liveeeee~ XD


	3. Prussia's a pervert!

A/N: whew I got myself some sleep and am finally feeling some semblance of life coming back into me, oddly enough I dreamed about this story last night . weird but it gave me some good ideas for. This is a romantic comedy so I'll try to make sure things don't get too dramatic. And if they do…well I'll throw in some comedy to fix it. I have trouble writing romance without the drama factor. . so wish me luck.

Lovino: quite rambling and write your damned story already .

Hungary: -looks at lovino- lovi-chan~ you wouldn't happen to be a fan would you?

Lovino: -breaks out into a bright red blush- THE HELL I AM! I just want to you to shut up and you're only quiet when you're typing. .

Italy: -giggles- that's fratello's way of saying yes =3=

Lovino: -bobs Italy in the head- oh shut up –blushes- I do not like the story, there are you happy

Hungary: noooo T~T –sniffles and runs off to my room crying slamming the door behind me- waaaaaaa lovi hates my story

Lovino: uhm…..hungary….. please come out…grrrrrrrrrr alright alright im sorry I like it okay .

Hungary: -pops head out- really?

Lovino: -sighs- yes now will you go type before your 'fans' kill me for giving you writers block –looks at crowd outside the window with pticforks and fire- .

Hungary: okayyyyyy~ -skips to computer and begins working on the 3rd chapter- here we go!

Canada: -worries in the corner- please be gentle v.v

Recap alert: Canada was discovered by his brother America who dragged him to the allied summit against his will and into a not so happy meeting with his father France. After realizing he was not completely forgotten Canada become an emotional wreck and went to cook pancakes to cheer up (that makes more sense in the chapter .). He was found by Prussia, who already knew who he was and things heated up from there until America interrupted their make out session nearly taking Prussia's head off in rage. England is looking for America, Canada wants to stop the fight, and Alfred is ready to beat the shizniz outta Prussia. What will happen next?

America turned the corner and came into the kitchen noticing his brother laying panting for breath, looking deliciously disheveled, as he was being pinned provocatively beneath a not too happy looking albino German. America had crossed the room in two strides and yanked the albino off his little brother. The red eyed German smiled cockily down at him as if making his a dare that he wouldn't do anything, only serving to further anger the blonde American. "You sick bastard! HOW DARE YOU!" Canada sprung to his feet reaching out and grabbing his brother's arm; hoping he could stop this before his brother and best friend got into a fist fight and went all out on each other.

Chapter 3:

Canada worried at his bottom lip with his teeth nervously chewing on the skin which had been, quite enjoyably, abused by the bound German only moments before. "Alfred please calm down, I'm alright, really. Please put Gilbert down" the timid Canadian begged his enraged brother. Gilbert removed his eyes from the pissed off blonde to glance over at the violet eyes female trying, in her own shy way, to defend him mildly shocked.

America reached up grabbing Prussia's chin in an iron grip and forced him to look away from Mathew "don't even look at him, you will keep your hands and eyes to yourself or so help me I will make you!" Prussia glared once more at the American who, admittedly, had bigger balls than he had given him credit for. Gilbert opened his mouth to retort when England burst into the room seeing the angry American with a fist pulled back clearly aimed at the German male. "ALFRED WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he cried in abject horror rushing forward and grabbing the hand which had been poised to strike Prussia's face. "Are you insane? If you hit him you're declaring war on Germany!"

Alfred spared England a cold glance that sent shivers up the man's spine "he's not even a country anymore, if I wanna punch the bastard it stays between us, it has nothing to do with my people OR his." he replied before shooting his glare back to the albino he had been slowly letting down until he touched the ground. "And you honestly think Germany wouldn't care about you leaving his brother a bloody mess?" England yelled, trying to talk (*couchbitchcough*) some sense into the overly angry American.

"You should listen to your mommy, boy. If you think have the balls to punch me, you should take me on one on one. Be a man" Prussia jeered a smirk appearing on his face as if he had already won the battle. Alfred let out a low growl of warning "don't temp me, I WILL break your arms. Try touching Mattie then you perverted German horn dog." England gave a harsh glare to Prussia "call me 'mommy' again you wanker and I'LL break something else."

'Things are getting out of hand' Canada reached out gently placing his hands atop Alfred's "please Alfred…stop it…" Prussia stared down at the tiny blonde who had somehow become brave enough to stand in the line of fire, albeit shaking rather violently. "You and Gilbert… you two are the only ones who can see me…who remember me…. I don't want to lose that…I don't want to lose either of you…..please, don't fight!" he begged.

America retracted his grip from Prussia's shirt letting his go completely, wrapping his arms around his younger brother's trembling frame, deciding his sibling was far more important than bashing in the pervy German's face. "It's alright Mattie, everything's alright now. I won't let that guy 'molest' you ever again, okay?" he asked gently. Canada felt a hot blush burn his cheeks "well….you see, he didn't… he didn't really… 'molest' me Alfred…had I spoken…..he would've… stopped…" the trembling country whimpered looking up at the older one, the blush only growing brighter on pale cheeks at admitting such a thing aloud.

England finally put two and two together and realized Alfred had thought Mathew was being taken advantage of and had tried to be the 'hero' and protect his younger brother, when in all honesty he had interrupted something private between Canada and Prussia. Giving a sigh he grabbed the closest ear of the Kuuki Yomenai American (Japanese term for someone who cannot read the mood; also called KY) and dragged him out of the room muttering all the way about 'insensitive blonde idiots who couldn't read the atmosphere enough to see there was no "molesting" going on in the first place'.

Prussia watched them leave with evident amusement; not sure if it was due to the situation with America, England's reaction, or the bright red currently covering Canada from head to toe at England's comment. "That's was interesting. I'm guessing since he didn't try to attack me like your brother did this means your 'mother' approves of me? " Canada had thought he couldn't get any redder but Prussia always DID have a way of proving him wrong over the simplest things.

Taking a deep breath, and returning to his natural color, Mathew looked over his shoulder at the taller male "I'm not sure you would classify that as approval…but I guess it could've been worse…." As the question finally hit full force in his mind the violet eyed female jolted looking toward the door too nervous to turn around and face the other country. "Wait! APPROVE OF YOU FOR WHAT!" gilbert tilted his head back and let a jovial laugh "kesesesese, you sure are slow Mattie" he teased inching his lips down toward the Canadian's ear "I was so sure I had made my feelings for you obvious earlier." He teased before clamping his teeth down on Mathew's earlobe giving a soft tug to the sensitive flesh.

Mathew gave a startled squeak taking a step forward to distance himself from the red eyes male before he could be swept away. Prussia wasn't having any of that though, his hands landed on Mathew's arms before moving down taking both of the delicate wrists in one of his large hands, holding them behind the girl's back and wrapping his free hand around the feminine waist of his 'prey' pulling the smaller body toward his and holding her against his chest, facing away from him.

"Going somewhere my little birdie?" Prussia teased kissing the temple of the violet eyed female trailing soft kisses down her cheek and jaw toward her neck. Mathew wriggled in the grip of the larger male "ah~ wait gil…gilbert, please I…nhgggg….we shouldn't…" his voice failed him as gilbert found the pressure point on his neck, the skilled tongue teasing the sensitive skin before biting down causing Mathew to arch his back and let a particularly loud cry his head falling to the side giving the dominant male better access to his throat. Prussia chuckled and gave a long suck to the now throbbing vein leaving a nice sized hickey in the wake of his hungry lips soothing away any discomfort the Canadian may have felt at his little 'love nip'.

Mathew shivered hard against the arms that bound him, his legs turning to nothing more than limp noodles, leaving him to be held up by the other man who seemed to having nothing better to do than watch him squirm and lavish him with attention Matthew wasn't sure he wanted. Prussia gave a long sigh of satisfaction detaching himself before turning the female around to face him and lifting her up off the ground by her waist setting her on the counter, now eye level to him.

Gilbert leaned closer trapping her between the wall and him settling between her legs, which were parted to lie on either side of him. Mathew let out another shiver well aware the room was not cold. 'oh maple, why does this body have to react to him like this' he wondered feeling an aching between his legs where something was missing 'how do girl take care of things like this?' "Something wrong, my sweet little maple bird?" Prussia asked his voice an odd mixture of husky lust and soft concern that had Mathew at a loss for words.

Closing his eyes and swallowing the lump that had gathered in his throat Mathew let out a small sigh and looked up at the red eyes burning into his face before letting out a squeak of surprise far too high pitched for his liking 'there goes my dignity' falling back into the wall. "Uhm… is there a reason you're that close to me?" the timid blonde whimpered pitifully. Gilbert looked as if he were seriously contemplating his answer before he grinned from ear to ear like the cat who had caught the canary….Canada had a feeling he was the canary. Gilbert leaned in leaving barely inches between his lips and the fragile Canadian female's "I have to be close to you if I wanna kiss you don't i?"

Mathew didn't get the chance to answer as the albino lifted his hands to his cheeks and pulled him in kissing his far more gently than he had before. Mathew was confused to say the least, if it was simply lust for his female form causing Prussia to kiss him he wouldn't be so sweet about it. 'is it possible …could gilbert ….love …..me?' Canada couldn't explain why he felt his heart swelled up as if it would overflow but he didn't have time to, the moment he returned the kiss a knock on the kitchen door broke them from the embrace they were sharing.

Canada turned toward the door to see England with one eyebrow raised and America with his mouth on the floor in shock. "I told you Prussia wasn't molesting him." Canada couldn't help it for the third time that day his palm met his forehead, he got the feeling he would have a headache before this was over.

A/N: woot woot done with chapter 3!

Lovino: took you long enough

Canada: -passed out from overexposure to prussia's sexiness and too many facpalms-

Prussia: kesesesesesese I'm so awesome when im sexy!

Hungary: damn strait ^.^

Lovino: I'm not even gonna comment on this.

Italy: PASTAAAAAAA~

Spain: hey Italy would you like a churro? It's a special cream filled churro you have to suck on to get the filling out. ;3

Hungary: O.O NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU don't eat the churro!

Italy: Si' –runs to spain wanting the sweet treat-

Hungary: sorry readers excuse me while of go keep spain from molesting Italy –grabs frying pan on the way out the door chasing spain- you have romano! Leave Italy alone!

Lovino: CHIGIIIII! Don't send that pervert my way you weirdo!

Hungary: weirdo? –vein in head throbs- oh spain come here a minute I have some pictures for you.

Spain: -comes over to see the pictures- O.O –blushes- so…..CUTE! –runs toward romano- you are adorable!

Lovino: HUNGARY I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! –runs away from spain- leave me alone you pedo!

Hungary: please read and review ^.^ -smiles innocently watching spain catch lovino-

Lovino: AHHHHHHHHHH someone save me! –molested-

Italy: veeeee~ big brother and spain are doing naughty things ^3^

Hungary: -taking pictures- hehehehe I noticed *nosebleed* anyone who reviews gets a cookie…..and maybe a picture of lovi-chan .

Lovino: WHAT!


	4. Awkward Moments in the Kitchen

A/N: hey hey Hetalia lovers and welcome back to Canada's crazy week ^.^

Lovino: can't you ever just skip the author note and just write? That's what people are here for ya know –points to stalkers outside my window-

Hungary: -waves happily to my stalkers- oh now lovi-kun don't be so mean, my fans love hearing from me…..I think…..well if they don't they can always skip the notes and just read the story.

Lovino: unless you lock them in a room for ignoring you .

Hungary: -holds up shock collar- are you hinting at something lovi-kunnnnnn~?

Lovino: O.O NOTHING!

Italy: =3= -listening to maru kaite chikyuu completely oblivious- I miss doitsuuuuuu~

Canada: -finally comes too- oh maple, what happened to me I feel like I got hit by a truck

Prussia: actually that was the awesome me invading your vital regions kesesesese….well not sure if invading is the right word….you were pretty into it. ;3

Canada: -shivers- why meeeee? _

Hungary: -glomps Canada- cuz your kawaii

Kumajirou: -looks up at Canada- who are you?

Canada: I'm Canada, your owner T.T

Russia: -eats the scene- become one with Russia and read the story da? ^J^

Lithuania: EH? Russia you're not supposed to eat the author notes!

Russia: da? ^J^

Lithuania: never mind…..V_V –sigh- on with the story…and please don't eat it.

Recap alert: in the last chapter American got a little overprotective of Canada and ruined some really good fanservice. Thank god for England who yanked him outta there leaving us more fanservice…..which was pretty much the last 2/3 of the chapter. On with the plot cuz we've wasted enough time swapping saliva! ^.^ not that it wasn't enjoyable but hey we need to find out why Mattie's a girl…..well that's if we ever want yaoi goodness. Raise ur hand if you want yaoi…..and please leave a review that you did raise ur hand….cuz this is the internet and I can't see you XD

Mathew was confused to say the least; if it was simply lust for his female form causing Prussia to kiss him wouldn't he be rougher? 'Is it possible …could gilbert ….love …..Me?' a knock on the kitchen door broke them from the embrace they were sharing.

Canada turned toward the door to see England with one eyebrow cocked up to his hairline curiously and America with his mouth on the floor in what was either shock or absolute horror, it was hard to tell. England turned and gave America a tap on the arm gaining his attention. "I told you Prussia wasn't molesting him."

Chapter 4: Awkward moment is the kitchen.

Prussia took a good step back from Canada who quickly jumped off the countertop and adjusted himself to be more presentable in front of his 'mother' and 'brother' as Prussia sent a pissed of glare at the blondes in the doorway. He turned to face them his hands falling onto his hips in a defiant stance, staring down the two countries that had once again interrupted him. "Okay now, that's the second time you've cockblocked me…..what do want this time?" Canada fell over, (gotta love anime reactions XD) America stood stoned as a statue in absolute horror at Prussia's statement, and England…well he was once married to France…. (Not much would shock you either XD)

Canada picked himself off the floor staring up at the smirking self-absorbed German albino currently grinning broadly and muttering something about 'pwning half the world!' 'WHY do I have to like this guy?' Mathew questioned himself. "Well if you're not gonna answer I may as well pretend you're not here" gilbert said before turning back toward Canada who was gripping the counter in order to pull himself to his feet. Canada gave a heavy sigh, before the German man swept him back into his arm planting a rather passionate kiss on his neck in front of his 'brother' who had now passed out, and his 'mother' who looked in between punching Prussia and enjoying the show.(France must've rubbed off on him XD) and thought to himself ' on the bright side of things, this situation can't possibly get worse'

"Come on Germany, fratello wanted me to make him some pasta!" Italy cheered bursting into the kitchen with the flustered blue eyed German in tow. 'I stand corrected….apparently it can…screw you too karma…..screw you too' (I have a bad habit of thinking that aloud when I get a slap in the face from karma that I didn't deserve .) Germany stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes zeroed in on his brother attacking the neck of a female he had never seen before moving slowly up toward her face. Canada knew where this was going and it was bad enough to have two countries who knew him there but now there were four and he for one was not very happy about making out in public.

"Gilbert please, they're watching us." Canada begged softly placing his hands on the albino's shoulders resting them there instead of pushing him away. "maybe you should pay more attention to the awesome guy kissing you than ur 'mommy' and 'brother' they aren't the ones getting you excited, now are they?" he teased before leaning down, kissing the small female and holding her to him, one hand wrapped around her shoulder supporting her head and the other resting on her lower back…moving lower…and lower…..

Canada gave a shriek as Prussia's hand landed squarely upon on the cheeks encased in the jeans giving a squeeze. At which moment Romano and Spain happened to be walking through the door. "What the hell is this?" lovino screeched, staring at the kissing couple in the center of the kitchen. Spain gave a look around taking account of the crowd gathered, noticing England off the side and acknowledging him with a nod before shifting his gaze to America's unconscious form, Italy to romano's right staring in shock at the scene, and Germany blushing like a tomato right next to italy. Prussia was in the middle kissing a very adorable looking blonde girl.

Spain gave a shrug and placed a hand on Romano's shoulder "well lovino, you know what they say….when in Rome…." He trailed off pulling the shorter Italian into a passionate (cuz everything is passionate with Spain XD) lip lock. Romano stayed still from the shock for maybe a total of I don't know…2 seconds… before landing a fist in the Spaniard's gut "you tomato loving bastard! I should sick the mafia on you!" Romano turned at stormed out of the room, Antonio limping after the angry Italian "wait lovino, come back mi' Corazon!" (my heart)

Canada meanwhile was wondering how Prussia could hear all of this racket and still be turned on enough to wanna make out. 'Then again…..he invades vital regions for a living…..he's probably used to inconveniences' Prussia's hands were getting a bit too grabby for Canada's taste. Kissing was one thing…..regardless of where….he may be kissing….but touching…that was another story. Just as Canada got the determination to request Gilbert stop what he was doing the blue eyed German across the room regained his senses.

"MEIN GOTT! BRUDER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" (well 'bruder/brother' should be obvious. But 'mein gott' is 'my god') Prussia jumped away like he had been struck by lightning letting go of the now terrified Canadian female who flopped backwards onto the tile floor without the support he had been giving her.

"WESTEN!" (west…..Prussia's nickname for Germany) the albino stared in open mouthed horror at his younger brother, whom he apparently had not realized was watching him practically rape..(can you rape the willing?)...a girl no one recognized. England noticed with some sadistic satisfaction that Prussia was looking a lot like Alfred had when he had seen him kissing Mattie. 'Here's hoping the damned wanker passes out and we can all get on with our lives without his interruptions.'

"what are you doing to that poor girl?" Germany stormed across the room stopping only when he was face to face with his older brother before reaching up and punching his head hard enough to knock the albino male into the wall. Italy flitted over to the small girl laying in a fallen heap on the floor reaching out a small hand. "you're a gonna be just okey-dokey now, Germany will protect you from the scary countries. My name is Italy, like the country " the brunette informed while helping the violet eyes girl to her feet, standing close by watching Germany yell at Prussia from across the room his hands fisted in the shirt of his victim shaking him hard.

Italy sent a couple looks to the girl next to him who was currently shifting from foot to foot nervously as if waiting for something bad to happen. "Excuse me miss?" Canada looked up at the cowardly Italian in acknowledgment. "Uhm…..do you have any idea why Prussia was trying to molest you?" "I DON'T MOLEST, I INVADE VITAL REGIONS! GET IT RIGHT!"

Ludwig gave his brother a quick knock to the back of the head leaving a rather large lump. "Oh shut up already" Prussia rubbed the bump forming on his overly abused skull, scowling at his younger sibling mumbling angrily under his breath about 'not getting enough respect, considering he was older and far more awesome than 'stupid Ludwig'.

England gave a sigh and stepped forward. "Maybe I can explain" the green eyed British man locked eyes with the lavender eyed Canadian girl, giving her a severe nod. "Alfred informed me of your situation and I believe I know why you are as you are right now." Canada took a step forward more than ready for answers. "and? What exactly did you find out?" England ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, feeling the silence in the room become deafening, knowing all eyes were on him.

"I'm afraid your 'condition' is my fault…and I can't change you back" Canada fainted.

A/N: that seemed as good of a place as any to leave off. Sorry for the late update and happy thanksgiving!

Lovino: -too busy eating to comment-

Italy: -also too busy to comment-

Canada: ….. –is still out cold from the shocking news-

Russia: -poking him with a stick- he is dead da? ^J^

Hungary: no not dead…just stunned ^.^

Russia: that is good then da ^J^

Hungary: . so Russia are you ready to become one with Hungary?

Russia: O.O –eats author notes and runs away- NEVER!


	5. Who isn't Scarred for Life!

A/N: dammit, Russia! Stop eating my author's note! –Growls at the country who was reaching out to eat the notes again-

Russia: da? ^J^

Hungary: do you "DA" me! If you don't behave I swear I will put you in this story!

Russia: O.O –thinks about being written in the story- hmmmm I'm not sure…..I may like it but then again I may not…-turns to Lithuania- what do you think I should do?

Lithuania: uhm….well if you want to be in the story you should probably ask or you may regret it….I don't think Miss Hungary would be too gentle about your appearance if you upset her.

Hungary: -rushes over and hugs Lithuania- awwwwww you're so cute! Would you like to be in my story too?

Lithuania: -blushes- if it's not too much trouble.

Hungary: not at all and since you asked so nicely I will make sure you're on top ^.^

Lithuania and Russia: WAIT WHAT?

Hungary: -giggles- oh you'll see…..

Lithuania: I'm not sure I wanna see…..

Hungary: ohhonhonhonhonhonhon (feminine evil laughter) -starts typing like a maniac at the keyboard-

Recap alert: England gave a sigh and stepped forward. "Maybe I can explain. Alfred informed me of your situation and I believe I know why you are as you are right now." Canada took a step forward more than ready for answers. "And? What exactly did you find out?" England ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.. "Well, I'm afraid your 'condition' is my fault…and I can't change you back" Canada fainted.

Chapter 5: who isn't scarred for life?

Four things happened at the moment Mathew passed out, England reached out his hand in an attempt to stop the Canadian, Prussia pushed Germany away from him and broke into a run toward Canada, Germany hit the wall in complete shock at his brother who had never struck him before, and Italy caught the blonde who fell into his arms before falling over himself.

Prussia stopped, crouching before Italy, his eyes wide in panic, his hands shaking fisted up in his pant legs as he searched over every inch of the blonde for any sign of an injury. A strong hand rested on his shoulder giving a soft squeeze. "she's only fainted bruder, everything is alright" Ludwig knew that the older German had issues seeing those around him hurting and not being able to protect them, he knew that not being a country who could forge alliances hurt Prussia even though he smiled through it, and he knew that the albino would not be satisfied until he saw for himself the girl was alright.

"Italy, give her to him, I assure you she won't be harmed." The small brunette looked up at the German like he was crazy before sending glances around the room, down to the female in his lap, over to England who gave a curt nod of acceptance rather than approval, and to Prussia who was looking rather un-awesomely devastated. Italy let out a small smile, if Prussia was being un-awesome than he definitely cared about the girl. Italy picked Mathew up as gently as he could holding her out for Prussia to take, who gingerly reached out almost like he was worried he'd break her if he touched her.

His hand finally found purchase wrapping around her arms, delicately securing her within his own, pulling her tiny frame to his chest and keeping her there letting out a sigh as his fears vanished. "Silly kid, making me worry about you." His eyes turned up to the blonde British man across the room. "Hey eyebrows! You said you can't reverse this didn't you, so you know exactly what 'this' is don't you?"

A vein throbbed painfully in England head at being called by his hated nickname. "Listen up you foolish kraut so I don't have to repeat myself. I won't tell you more than once." Sensing that the situation was either fixed and they weren't needed or about to much worse and they should probably get the hell out there, Germany took Italy's hand into his own, lifting him to his feet and sneaking over to collect the unconscious American under the watchful eyes and England before leaving the room, never once gaining Prussia's attention.

"Well, what exactly did you do to Mattie?" England gave a heavy sigh "for one the spell was not meant for him, as ashamed as I am to admit it, my magic doesn't always work the way I planned it to." The blonde felt a pink blush spread across his face from admitting a flaw like that aloud. "The spell was intended for Francis not Mathew, he just happened to be part French so the spell was attracted to him instead." Prussia starred in wide eyed horror at the green eyed British. "You wanted to turn France into a girl? Are you outta your mind!" Arthur gave an angry growl and placed his hands on his hips in defiance at the accusation "the spell wasn't to make him a girl, you useless git, it was meant to make women un-attracted to him!"

England blushed brightly his reasons out in the open "you know….to hit his ego…..he's such a perverted wanker…I thought it would make him a bit more conscious of things around his if women weren't involved….." Prussia felt his trademark smirk fall back into place on his face. "Wow, jealous much England?" Arthur's mouth hit the floor. "How can you even SUGGEST that I'm jealous or want his attentions, or wish he would just look at me, which is ABSOLUTLY NOT the reason I'm doing this!"

Gilbert snickered. "Sure thing Arthur, but back to business. You said you couldn't fix it…so Mattie's stuck like this?" the aura in the room changed as the teasing faded and Prussia looked down to the girl cradled in his arms, moving a few strands off her forehead. England gave a small sigh of acceptance that even if he didn't like it the German was there to stay. "Mathew passed out before I could finish my sentence, I can't fix the spell…but it's not permanent. He'll revert to his normal male self in about a week."

A small grin broke through the English man's normal scowl as gilbert's face lit up and he pulled the unconscious Canadian to him for a hug full of relief. "You know, I highly doubt he's comfortable sleeping on floor. Perhaps someone should take him home?" England suggested wanting the conversation over, his head was pounding from being around too many fools in a short time, and he needed to get America home. Prussia gave a short nod the happy-go-lucky smile never fading from his face as he picked up Mathew bridal style and stood to his feet beginning to walk toward the door.

A hand landed upon his shoulder squeezing in warning "if my son somehow gets returned to me pregnant…I'll hunt you down and you won't have the equipment needed to invade vital regions anymore…..." Prussia sent a wink to the British man "you know for a man, you're awfully motherly. Don't worry I'll take good care of your 'baby'." he took off in a run avoiding the flying kitchen accessories thrown by a very flustered tsundere blonde, laughing loudly the whole way.

Prussia slammed the kitchen door behind him hearing the wood breaking as knife tips popped out on his side of the door the blood draining from his face as he spotted a rather large knife in between his legs just missing his male parts by a hair. Germany and Italy had fallen back onto the floor to the left of the door. "wow, you probably shouldn't tease England so much if you wanna live a peaceful life" Ludwig noted aloud gathering his wits about him, slicking back the hair that had fallen loose back against his skull.

Prussia looked curiously over at his sibling and secret crush. "Have you two been there the whole time?" Italy peeked over Germany's shoulder hugging the blue eyed blonde around the waist with a happy smile "Ludwig was worried you might get hurt by England and asked if we could stick around a while" Germany turned bright red and Prussia let out a laugh grabbing his younger brother into a hug squishing poor Canada in between them. "Kesesesese I knew you cared Luddy!"

Germany pushed his brother away with a dark blush on his face pointing at Mathew. "Don't hug me like that, you'll crush her" Gilbert's trademark smirk covered his face "I don't know Luddy I think she would be honored to be held in between two sexy German brothers" he gave a wink to his younger sibling who, if possible, blushed even darker. "Veeee~ girls seem to like it when brother and I act close too, I wonder why?" Italy chirped a curious smile on his face. "Well, let me explain to you, it's actually a fetish." Prussia began conversationally. "Don't tell him that!"

Germany grabbed the Italian ready to run when a voice from behind his stopped him in his tracks. "Use the crop, please master." Germany, Prussia, and Italy all looked to the left to see Russia on all fours hopping toward them with Lithuania on his back like he was riding a pony slapping the other country with a riding crop on the butt. "Russia-san has been a naughty pony" the nations stood in horror at the sight before Germany slapped a hand over Italy's eyes to stop him from seeing the scarring scene.

Lithuania looked up at that moment his face turning extremely red as he scrambled backwards off Russia taking off in a run. Ivan looked back watching his shy 'lover' run away before noticing the others standing off to the side with red, horrified, and embarrassed faces. "Oh, I was certain everyone had gone home by now. I see I was mistaken. If you'll excuse me, I would like my 'seme' to punish me so I should probably go find him Da." Russia turned the direction Lithuania had run off toward taking off down the hall.

"Did anyone else not see that coming?" England asked from behind Prussia, having opened the kitchen door to find out what the ruckus outside was. Prussia looked over his shoulder at him "Russia and Lithuania or Russia being the 'uke'?" England gave a shrug "either works" Prussia gave a matching shrug "I didn't know but hey, don't knock it till you try it ya know. Of course you would have a lot of experience with bottoming, wouldn't you England?"

Prussia once again was running to dodge the items thrown at him. "Geez Iggy, you've thrown everything but the kitchen sink!" and then the sink planted itself into the wall beside him "I stand corrected" Prussia made it outside the allied summit berthing in the afternoon air. It was only one o'clock but the day was feeling much longer. He gave a small smile down at the Canadian female still nestled in his arms and decided he would take her home, before turning off in the direction of Canada. "Sleep well until then my little maple bird."

America opened his eyes taking in the darkness surrounding him before sitting up. His head was pounding "what happened to me?" he wondered aloud. "You passed out you useless wanker" America sat up recognizing England voice seeing him sitting on the bed beside him. "Oh, hey Iggy, thanks for taking care of me." 'Iggy' glared and stood from his bedside walking out of the room slamming the door behind him. "Get some rest idiot!" he yelled from the other side hiding his smile and blush, he would never say it but he was glad Alfred was alright.

England went about cooking dinner, Alfred got some sleep at England's house, Prussia took Canada home and put her to bed, Canada did not wake up all night and although he would never tell her Prussia was a gentleman and slept on the couch, and Germany and Italy…..well they were still sitting in the hallway shocked at what they had seen. As for Russia and Lithuania…never mind…..I don't wanna know what happened with those two.

A/N:

Hungary: I warned you I would put you in the story

Lithuania: -growing mushrooms in the corner a rain cloud over his head- whyyyyyyy? .

Russia: well if it makes you feel any better you were a good 'seme' –places a hand on Lithuania's shoulder-

Hungary: awww don't cry Lithuania, you're much cuter when you smile. –huggles him-

Russia: yes be glad and smile, for today, you became one with Russia. Da? ^J^

Lithuania: O.O -breaks into sobs- T~T

Hungary: -hugs Lithuania close- it's alright, Russia won't mess with us again. –glares at Russia- unless he wants me to put him in a pink dress and make him sing Barbie girl.

Russia: ^J^; Da? –Is sweating bullets- I'm happy in pants.

Hungary: then you should behave for a while. –Smiles down at Lithuania- see Russia will be nice for a while.

Russia: -flips Hungary's dress up over her head running away- not da! Kolkolkolkolkol ^J^

Prussia: -walks into the room- hey Hungary! Have you seen matti…O.O…KESESESES RUSSIA INVADED YOUR VITAL REGIONS! –Laughs and points- XD

Hungary: -screams and pulls her dress down- don't look you pervert! . –Hits Prussia over the head with a frying pan-

Prussia: -passes out-

Hungary: oh great now I have to wait until he wakes up to continue –sighs and pokes Prussia with a stick- wake up gilbert….-glares at the door Russia ran out- just you wait Ivan…I'll make you suffer for embarrassing me in my own story.

Lithuania: -watching Hungary with a terrified expression- I think she may be the only person scarier that Russia.

Canada: -was there the whole time but no one noticed him- tell me about it

Lithuania: -looks at Mathew curiously- who are you?

Canada: T-T I'm Canada…read and review please.

Btw: sorry it took me so long to update. I was having some personal issues that made it rather hard to write comedy. The issues are resolved and I have some of the inspiration for this story back again so I should be back to updating regularly again soon. Thank you to all of you who have hung around even though I've been so slow. It means the world to me. If you have any suggestions or things you wanna see in the story please feel free to tell me via review. Thanks again.


	6. Prussia's Plan

A/N: well this chapter is pretty much more pointless fluff with maybe a bit of the plot continuing XD not much to say there. –sings German sparkle party song aloud with my headphones in-

Romano: SHUT UP! You have had that song stuck in my head for weeks now! I never want to hear it again.

Hungary: -looks at Romano and smiles evilly pulling out my ear buds and putting glue on them out of sight- OH LOVINOOOOOO~ -ultra sweet voice-

Romano: -looks at her worriedly- wh-what…?

Hungary: -quickly puts ear buds in lovi's ears- ^.^

Romano: AHHHH –tries to take them out noticing their glued- WHAT THE HELL!

Hungary: -sets the song to repeats and locks my mp3 player- guess you'll just have to hear it until the battery dies, which should be in around 10 hours –looking at watch- have fun lovi-kun

Romano: -running around screaming- STOP THIS SONG! HELPPPPPP, SPAIN YOU BASTARD, SAVE MEEEEEEE!

Russia: -eats the author's notes- on with the story da? ^J^

Lithuania: RUSSIA-SAN! Hungary-san is going to KILL you for that!

Hungary: -is the author so she can make more notes. Comes in with a fry pan in hands- Ivannnnn~ -smiles sweetly- you have a five second start.

Russia and Lithuania: O_O –Russia takes off running and Lithuania face palms-

Hungary: 5…..4…3…2…..1. –Takes off running after Russia ready to hit him with the frying pan- READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! COME BACK IVAN! I won't hurt you…..permanently!

Extra note: . hey guys I'm warning you now this story will be changed to M this chapter, I'll give you a warning when I'm gonna write something naughty and make it not plot bound for you. So yeah just telling you . watch for PAGE BREAKS!

Recap alert: England went about cooking dinner, Alfred got some sleep at England's house, Prussia took Canada home and put her to bed, Canada did not wake up all night and although he would never tell her Prussia was a gentleman and slept on the couch, and Germany and Italy…..well they were still sitting in the hallway shocked at what they had seen. As for Russia and Lithuania…never mind…..I don't wanna know what happened with those two.

Chapter 6: Prussia's plan

When Mathew opened his eyes to the sunlight coming through his windows as he sat up happily, stretching, a smile splayed across his face….. until the events of the day before crossed his mind. The Canadian found himself for the second day looking down at a clearly female body and still not able to handle the shock "MAPLE!"

And for second day in a row the door was throw open and a worried male burst into his room "Mattie! What's wrong?" Canada looked up in shock at Prussia standing in his doorway wearing his pink 'kiss the cook' apron noticing the word 'awesome' written in sharpie in the middle of the sentence making it "kiss the awesome cook" which somehow didn't shock him at all. A spatula was in one oven mitt covered hand. Mathew couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped his lips at how adorably whipped the normally eccentric male looked.

Gilbert however was not very pleased at being laughed at, he crossed the room removing the mitt and throwing it on the bed with the spatula grinning at Mathew before backing him up against the wall and pressing his body against him, pinning him there. Mathew felt a blush creep up on his cheek as the red eyed male licked his lips and let out a predatorial growl.

"you know I was intending to cook pancakes for us but honestly I'm beginning to think you would be far more tasty" at this comment Mathew felt his face glow, a blush reaching from the tips of his ears down to his chest covering everything in between as gilbert leaned down to whisper in his ear, his breath teasing across the skin of his ear and neck. "Should I make a meal of you my delicious looking maple bird?"

Blunt teeth dragged across Mathew's pulse eliciting a small moan from the smaller blonde. "gil…gilbert wait…" he begged softly trying to get the Prussian's attention. "Don't wanna" came the muffled response as the silver haired man sucked more on his neck. "Gilbert! you're going to burn my house down!" Mathew called the ending of his sentence being broken off by the fire alarm blaring loudly causing gilbert to jump. "SHIT THE PANCAKES! I left them cooking!" he sprinted out of the room to try and salvage their breakfast.

Mathew gave a sigh deciding to change his clothes realizing he was still in his outfit from yesterday; he grabbed an old pair of gym shorts he had from middle school and a tank top. He rushed into the bathroom deciding not to worry too much about gilbert and take a shower. He was not used to having a female body but he decided so long as he didn't look at what he did it would be alright.

Placing the outfit he picked out on the sink he turned on the water and grabbed a towel hanging it on the rack above the vent so the fluffy towel would be warm by the time he finished. Stripping off the outfit he was wearing he stepped into the jets of hot water. Wetting himself down thoroughly his head tilted back under the spray, before reaching for the lavender shampoo he normally used popping the cap and squirting some into his palm and lathering it into his hair before stopping and looking at the bottle.

He noticed from the smell that he had not grabbed his shampoo but a different one, which was confusing to the Canadian because he only used lavender soaps so why was there a cinnamon spice and amber in his shower. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes deciding it was not an unpleasant scent and actually rather familiar like he had smelled it before. Shrugging the though off Mathew began to lather it into his hair more, smiling, as he wondered how gilbert was faring in the kitchen.

'GILBERT. That's why it smelled familiar'. Mathew realized the scent he smelled was gilbert's scent; he was using Gil's shampoo. Blushing brightly he tried not to think about it and rinsed the shampoo clean from him giggling as the suds tickled him when they ran down his body toward the drain. Giving in and deciding it would smell weird to use his lavender conditioner and body wash with cinnamon spice and amber Mathew relented to smelling like gilbert for a while and reached for the conditioner before noticing there was none.

Giving a light giggle Mathew though it was so like gilbert "I'm too awesome for girly conditioner" he could just imagine it now. Shrugging his shoulders he gave no more thought to using his own conditioner slicking it through his hair coating it and stepping out of the stream of water to let it set and he grabbed his loofah and squirted some of Prussia's body wash onto it cleaning himself off.

PAGE BREAK!

WARNING: Mattie and gilbert are about to get naughty. I will give you another warning when it's over so if you don't wanna read random smutty stuff skip it don't judge me and . do not flame me! That is all…..those of you sticking around….enjoy the sexual tension ^.^

PAGE BREAK!

Mathew sighed stepping back under the water to rinse off the body wash sighing happily his eyes closing as he ran his hand slowly down his body slicking the soap down before passing his chest with a jolt as his hands ran over one of his nipples. Opening his eyes and looking down he noticed them standing at attention, giving a blush at his condition he felt the aching between his legs return.

Letting out a sigh Mathew turned back around leaning his head back under the stream of water to get out the conditioner running his fingers though his golden locks sighing in pleasure as he felt the tangles that had gathered from tossing about in his sleep run out with the waters. "it feels nice" he whispered to no one.

Once the conditioner was done being rinsed Mathew smiled and leaned forward to rest his head on the wall and let the water run down his back like he normally did, however things weren't normal, and when he leaned forward his breast pressed against the cold was causing him to let out a small cry and fall backwards against the other wall slipping and sliding onto his butt on the floor of the shower, the water hitting a certain part of him causing his body to jolt and he let out a whimper.

Mathew reached for something to hold on to his hand curling into fists on the tile floor without the will to move away from the pleasurable pressure the water was placing on his anatomy. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath and letting out a low moan, his brain instantly taking in the smell of gilbert surrounding him. Without preamble Mathew let his hand slide down to where the water was hitting and pressed lightly with the tips of his fingers a gasp passing through his lips.

With the scent and the touches Mathew was giving his body his imagination turned the shower into a scenario where he was not touching himself but gilbert was, his fingers trailing up and down the sensitive feminine body he had acquired, low throaty whispers of his name like the ones in the kitchen were whispered into his ears. "mmmm my lovely little birdie" Mathew arched his hips pushing against his own hand lost in his fantasy his free hand reaching and finding a nipple twisting and pinching it gently in between two dainty fingers.

"Nghhhhh gilbert!~" the cry rose from his throat before he could stop it, coming out far louder than he had planned. The door knob twisted and opened before Mathew could do anything to cover himself or his activities "did you call for me?" Prussia's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the sight in front of him; Mathew touching himself in intimate places his face a dark red, flushed with a mix of embarrassment and pleasure.

The vision made gilbert consider staying, after all if she was moaning his name she likely wanted him and not her own hands, then again Mathew was always so shy. It made Prussia wonder if he would be welcomed with open arms like he was hoping. "GET OUT!" the bottle of shampoo flying toward his face was all the prompting gilbert needed to turn tail and run slamming the door behind him. Nope he was not welcome.

On the other side of the door Canada was almost in tears from embarrassment, all he wanted was to curl into a ball and disappear forever however the ache in between his legs was growing painful and reminding him he had not finished his earlier activities and would likely need to if he was going to get any peace of mine. Giving a sigh of resignation to his fate he vowed to be far quieter this time around.

Gilbert however was having a similar issue on his side of the bathroom door. 'Holy hell, she was…..masturbating…to me…..' Prussia felt his pants getting tighter at the thought, he hadn't paid all too much thought to it but he could still her voice calling out his name in his head causing the bulge in his pants to harden more making his trousers uncomfortably tight on him.

Giving in to the desires he was feeling he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants reaching inside them and finding his prize letting out a small gasp when his hand closed around his length pumping leisurely. Inside the bathroom Mathew had picked up where he had left off, one of his finger sliding in between the folds of his female part letting out a low moan hearing it vibrate softly off the bathroom walls.

Outside the door Prussia perked up at the sound. 'she's still doing it?' he listened closer able to hear her soft pants and moans, what turned him on the most was when she whispered his name. gilbert closed his eyes his hand quickening it's pace squeezing a bit tighter as he bit back a groan whisper the name 'Mathew' into the empty bedroom.

Mathew let out a sharp whimper as his finger ran over a hardened nub that seemed to be extremely sensitive feeling a bit of his former cautiousness at staying quiet fading as he pinched at it and rolled it between his thumb and index finger arching off the ground "GIL!" he let out a whimper falling back to the floors sliding until he way laying down on his back, the tile warmed from the flow of hot water.

Gilbert found himself letting out smalls moans and groans and he stroked his manhood hard and fast panting at the pleasure and adrenaline coursing through his veins, he knew it was wrong listening to her as she did something so private but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care or feel guilty. She was calling him after all.

Mathew knew he was reaching his peak as he slid a single finger inside of himself whimpering loudly repeating the name of the person he wished were doing this instead with each thrust of his finger into himself. "nnnnghhhh gilbert, gilbert, gilbert. Pleaseeee~" his cries became louder and more broken as he reached his peak. Gilbert outside the door was close enough he could feel it building up deep inside his stomach. "go on birdie, let go" he whispered quietly answering her pleas for release.

Mathew cried out lifting himself up and grinding his hip wantonly against his finger "GILBERT!" he cried out feeling his climax come over him, his body shaking with pleasure. "ugnnnn Mathew~" gilbert whispered reaching his own release, at the last moment reaching for the tissue box pulling out a tissue and covering himself with it, it would be awkward to explain the mess later.

PAGE BREAK!

WARNING: okay it's over guys. Back to the normal story now. ^.^

PAGE BREAK!

Both lay panting on either side of the door, feeling sated and rather tired. The water had gone cold from being run so long and Mathew felt a shiver come over him as he lifted himself off the now freezing linoleum and turned off the water stepping out of shower and grabbing the warm towel to curl up in.

When the water turned off gilbert took that a sign it was time to go, readjusting himself back into his pants after cleaning up the mess he made he stood up on rather shaky legs and wondered toward the kitchen to reheat the pancakes he had cooked.

Slipping on the purple gym shorts with white racing stripes on the sides that were filled out by the curvy figure, and lavender noodle strap tank top, Mathew pinned his hair up into a messy bun that had a few strands hanging loosely over his back. He slipped into his room putting on a pair of old white leather boot he owned that went up to his calves and slipped some lavender leg warmers over them. After donning an old beaded friendship bracelet Alfred had given him and a long silver chain Mathew decided he looked good enough.

When Canada finally emerged he was feeling much better than he had going in, he had decided he wouldn't bring up what had happened in the bathroom and just pretend it never happened. He slipped into the kitchen unnoticed and sat at the table with a serene smile waiting for gilbert to notice him.

Gilbert flipped the last pancake and turned around to take the platter to the table when he spotted Mathew and jumped, the platter slipping from his hands forcing him to have to jump to catch it or they would lose their breakfast again. Gilbert was able to catch it at the last second and save a good half of the pancakes on it, which was honestly more than enough for them. "Geez Mattie, that's so uncool. Warn me before you show up out of nowhere." Gilbert placed the platter on the table and looking up at her for the first time since she entered the room.

Gilbert's eyes widened. She looked so….cute. Giving a gulp he opened his mouth as if to say something when Mathew pushed a pancake past his parted lips giggling at catching the Prussian off guard. Gilbert chewed on the pancake thoughtfully trying to decide what to say when he noticed something was off, running of to the garbage can he spit out the baked breakfast food.

Mathew walked over to gilbert wide eyed before patting his back "are you alright gil?" gilbert gave a nod before turning his head to look at the worried girl "don't eat the pancakes." Mathew gave a light laugh and nodded. "well, I guess we're going out for breakfast then." Before stopping and peering up at the clock "well….lunch"

Prussia nodded "yeah just give me a minute alright, you go on and I'll catch up okay." He said waving her off toward the door. Canada looked at him concerned and curious for a moment before shrugging and walking out the door, kumajirou following close behind. As soon as the front door close Prussia pulled out his phone and checked his speed dial numbers.

1: Ludwig

2: Francis

3: Spain

4: Austria

He quickly pressed 4 and the send button. Hearing it ring three times before a female voice with a light accent picked up "hello this is Austria's house, Hungary speaking, how may I help you?" Prussia gave a light laugh "kesesesese geez don't be so formal with me Hungary, it makes you sound like a girl." He heard an annoyed huff "oh shut it Prussia I am a girl, what the hell do you want anyway, Roderich isn't here right now."

Prussia gave another small laugh "actually I was hoping I could talk to you, you see I need a favor." Hungary's interested was perked "what kind of favor?" gilbert gave a sly smile "you see I have a lady friend who I'd like to get some nice clothes, but I don't really know a lot about fashion. Think you could give me a hand?" the yanked the phone away from his ear as a high pitched squeal shot through his eardrum "sure thing! I'll have to call in some back up. when and where?"

"Be at the mall in Canada in an hour. Meet you there." Prussia hung up the phone feeling rather proud of himself at the moment before putting his droid back in his pocket and running out the door to catch up to Matthew and huge grin on his face all the way.

Feliks was sitting on his couch bored out of his mind when his cell phone rang, excited at finding a form of entertainment he didn't bother checking the caller ID and flipped open his hot pink razor "heyyyyy~" he chimed into the phone. "Hello Poland, it's Hungary" Feliks jumped into and upright position "hey girl! It's been ages, how are you?" Hungary laughed happily on the other line

"I'm doing wonderful and you?" Poland gave a wave of his hand "I'm wearing pink, you know what that means." He gave a pause just long enough for her to join him "FABULOUS!" they chimed together. "soooo~ what's phone call for sugar, not that I'm not, like, totally happy to hear from you" he giggled. "Well, Prussia called in a favor, he has a girlfriend and he needs some help with a makeover" "hunny, say no more!" Hungary laughed "you down for a mall crawl?" Poland jumped out of his chair in joy.

"Like OMG you even have to ask? Girl there's this new store called Pink that just opened up that sound totally FAB!" Hungary gave a large smile "see you in 30 minutes at my place." With that the two BFFs hung up the phone.

"ohhhhh this is going to be delicious!" Hungary grinned while rushing to her room to get changed, she was gonna have some fun today.

A/N hello everyone ^.^ i hope you don't mind the wait. i would like to give a very special thanks to Nezumi Neko, who helped me get poland's line set up. I suck at doing poland XD she used to roleplay him and gave me alot of advice so than you very much Neko...or should i say romanyan~ -giggles-

Lovino: DON'T BRING THAT UP AGAIN!

hungary: awwwwww but it's fun ^.^

lovino: . wierdo

hungay -_- what have i told you about that word lovi-kun?

lovino: i meant of wonderful and talent aurthoress?

hungary: ^_^ much better.

lithuania: -pokes ivan with a stick- What did you do to him? O.O i think he's dead

russia: -groans and rolls over-

hungary: not yet he's not -holds up frying pan-

lovino and lithuania: -holding hungary back- don't kill him!

hungary: -suddenly stops struggling- you're right...i have better plans for him -rubs hands together and laughs evily

lovino and lithuania: -shivers-

italy: read and review veeee~ =3=


	7. Wardrobe Malfunction!

A/N: hey everyone I'm back XD. I got some wonderful reviews that just made my day so let me give a shout out and say thank you to everyone who messaged me. It really means a lot. Thank you for your time and I'm glad you're all enjoying this story.

Italy: Hungary-nee! –Runs up and gives a hug-

Hungary: hello ita-chan. –looks around- lovi-kun isn't with you today…..is everything alright?

Italy: actually fratello was feeling sick last night so Spain took him to his house to get better. Fratello told him it was just a stomach ache and he needed rest but Spain-nee insisted that Romano stay with him.

Hungary: ^_^ did he now? -has yaoi thoughts-

Romano: -storms in- what are you smiling about like that?

Hungary: -grins at Romano- have a good time at Spain's house?

Romano: -blushes- SHUT UP! –Turns to Italy- DON'T TELL HER THINGS LIKE THAT SHE'LL WRITE MORE STUPID STUFF ABOUT ME!

Hungary: hmmmmm well since you're going to accuse me anyway I don't see why I can't fit some spamano in on this visit to the mall ^.~

Romano: WAIT! I didn't mean it that way! –Puts up hands in surrender-

Hungary: -smiles and crosses arms- to late lovi-kun, you asked for it.

Italy: veeee~ Hungary-nee, can you put me and Germany in it too? –Puppy dog eyes-

Hungary: awww of course ita-chan –pets Italy's head and notices his stomach rumbling- ita-chan? Would you please make some pasta?

Italy: -rushes off happily with his hands in the air- PASTAAAAA~

Hungary: now then -sits at computer desk- on with the story. –Cracks knuckles and starts typing-

Romano: -in the corner sulking- dooooooommmmmmed T-T

Recap alert: Mathew gave a light laugh and nodded. "I guess we're going out for breakfast then." Before stopping and peering up at the clock "well….lunch"

"Hello this is Austria's house, Hungary speaking, how may I help you?" Prussia smiled "you see I have a lady friend who I'd like to get some nice clothes, but I don't really know a lot about fashion. Think you could give me a hand?" the yanked the phone away from his ear as I high pitched squeal shot through his eardrum "sure thing!"

Hungary laughed "you down for a mall crawl?" Poland jumped out of his chair in joy. "Like OMG! You even have to ask? Girl there's this new store called Pink that just opened up that sound totally FAB!" Hungary gave a large smile "see you in 30 minutes at my place."

Chapter 7: wardrobe malfunction!

Austria watched Hungary rush past him throwing clothes all over the room "crap! Feliks is going to be here in five minutes and I can't decide what to wear!" one well defined eye brow shot up into his hair line "why not go in what you are wearing now?" He asked crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. Hungary peeked over her shoulder at him. "I'm wearing my maid uniform, if I wear this to the mall people will think I'm cosplaying." She replied glumly.

"I want to look my best today." She admitted shyly. Austria gave a small smile and walked over to her closet reaching in and picking out a dark green sequin top with no sleeves and a Cowl neck that dipped low with a black camisole under it and a mini skirt that looked like it was made from denim but flowed like cotton, bunching up in ruffles to poof slightly. He reached down for a pair of black leather ankle boots with forest green vines embroidered into them, before setting them down in front of her leaving the room not bothering to hide the red tips of his ears.

Hungary gave a happy smile, Austria had never helped her pick out clothes before, she got herself dressed in a daze before going over to the mirror seeing her reflection, her eyes widening in awe. She would've never paired this outfit on her own but it looked wonderful on her, she gave a twirl trying to think of when she had picked out this skirt and shirt but not recalling. It had been a long time since she went shopping, letting her eyes trail over the clothes scattered on the floor she noticed a lot of things she didn't recall buying.

Shrugging it off and deciding to ask Austria later she pulled her hair into a fluffy pony tail trying a shimmery forest green bow around it, her normal orange flower placed in the center of the bow, she curled her bangs slightly and applied some clear lip-gloss to give her a more dressed up appearance. Pulling out a black leather choker and silver studs, a few green, black, and silver bangles completed her look. Giggling happily she modeled for her mirror for a moment longer before a knock on her door caught her attention.

"Elizabeta, shouldn't be ready to go by now?" a suave male voice asked. Hungary smoothed her shirt and skirt down and sprinted toward the door opening it with a smile as Rodrich's mouth feel open in surprise and a blush spread across his face like wildfire. Elizabeta shifted slightly unnerved by her long time crush's eyes resting on her. "Uh…Rodrich are you alright?" she asked shyly her own blush brightening to match his. Clearing his throat and forcing his face back to his natural color Austria turned away from her and toward the front door.

"ah, yes, Poland was skipping up the walk way he should be here any minute" as if to prove the validity of the statement the doorbell began to ring at the moment, and did not stop…..giving a heavy sigh, Austria went to open the door before stopping and peeking over his shoulder at Hungary once more "you…..you look lovely today." He whispered before composing himself as a gentleman and walking toward the door.

Elizabeta felt a broad smile light up her face as she grabbed her purse and rushed up behind Austria giving him a hug from behind and a gentle thank you, feeling him relax a bit more in her arms before placing one of his hands over hers in a rare display of affection. "Have fun today alright, you don't go out and enjoy yourself enough considering how hard you work." He tried hard not to blush but could not help the small bit of red that appeared on him.

"I will, and then I shall come home and show you everything I have bought today" Hungary said happily, her mind working out different ways to get Austria to help her remove her clothes later that night. Austria, either oblivious to Hungary's thoughts or used to them, gave her a smile and nudge toward the door where Poland was still ringing the doorbell. "then you should get going, should you not?" he said gently before opening the door for her and giving a acknowledging glance at the male standing on the other end in a pink dress just as sparkly as Hungary's shirt.

Hungary rushed out the door giving a hug to Poland "oh Feliks, don't you look wonderful!" she said happily as the male did a couple spins and a few provocative poses. "I feel fabulous today" he replied happily giggling with his best female friend.

Rubbing his temples to quell his headache, Austria waved goodbye to Hungary and went to mope at his piano. He had told her to enjoy herself but he had to admit, things were always so quiet without the joyful woman there. Deciding he would go out and purchase some more musical books he grabbed his long coat and wrapped it around him stepping out in the lovely day.

Meanwhile up in Canada Mathew and Gilbert sat together at a pancake hut eating their meals. "thank god this is better than my cooking" Gilbert said happily patting his now full stomach with a pleased sigh. "yes, well your cooking almost burned down my house, if you recall." Mathew teased back cutting another chunk off he waffle to feed to kumajirou. The smile on her face proving she wasn't upset about losing one of her better skillets to Prussia's charbroiled excuse of pancakes.

Gilbert tilted his head back and let out a loud 'kesesesese' "yeah, maybe I should stick to letting you cook" he leaned forward getting close to Mathew's face so when she turned back to him she let out a squeak "or I could always stick to my original plans of having you for breakfast" he grinned licking at his lips as if he were still hungry and the blonde was a tasty snack.

Sighing Mathew looked up at him with a narrow glare of exasperation "I'm not so sure, I wouldn't put it past you to be a cannibal or vampire and literally mean you'd want me for a meal, after all there's no easier victim than someone no one would recall was gone." A strong land landed on Mathew's squeezing reassuringly. "I know of at least one person who would remember you if you were gone, I promise you of that."

Mathew stared wide eyed at the very serious looking albino man sitting across from her, it was a shock to see gilbert without his joking smile and almost unnerving how deeply those red eyes were staring into her own, almost as if he were trying to see her soul. "chirp, chirp, chirp" Mathew and gilbert sat wide eyed staring at each other for a moment before Mathew giggled and her face lit up in a happy smile "GILBIRD!" she cried out, reaching up and scooping the bird off Prussia's head and cuddling it close, nuzzling the small yellow bird with her cheek.

Gilbert gave a toothy smirk "heya birdy buddy, where've you been hiding?" gilbird gave a small chirp and flew back onto his head burying itself deep into his hair and out of sight. "Wow….and here I thought you a bump I got from Hungary." He teased as the canary let out a series of insulted peeps. "Whoa, calm down there little buddy. I was only joking, besides you would the cutest of all my bumps."

Two more huffs and a chirp later gilbert was laughing as gilbird flew in circles over Mathew's head, landing on her shoulder, giving her a series of gentle pecks to the cheek that felt a lot like tiny birdy kisses. Mathew let out a small giggle shying away "hey stop it that tickles." She protested gently, laughter bubbling from her lithe form like a fountain.

Gilbert took in the beauty of the girl sitting across from him, smiling, laughing, and playing with his feathered friend, her happiness seemed to be radiating off of her like an aura making all those at the surrounding tables smile at her and making his heart flutter.

Checking his watch gilbert noticed he had around fifteen minutes until he had to meet up with Hungary and her 'back up' and decided he should probably get Mathew headed toward the mall if they were going to be on time. He preferred to be fashionably late but he was a bit too worried about pissing off Hungary to give that any thought.

Reaching out he took Mathew's hand causing her to stop playing with gilbird and look at him a small blush painting her cheeks pink. "what is it?" gilbert gave her a smile and stood up fishing out a ten and two fives and placing them on the table, before pulling the blonde female to stand beside him and grabbing his coat tucking it under his arms as gilbird landed on his head settling back into the silver hair to rest a while.

"Let's go to the mall, okay" he dragged the shocked girl from the restaurant before she could protest, turning back and winking to the waiter who had noticed his overly-large tip and was currently starring in shock at the generous patron. Once they were out on the sidewalk Gilbert slung an arm around Mathew's shoulder pulling her to his side, a huge grin lighting up his face as she blushed and shyly leaned against him walking side by side much like a couple would. Prussia saw the mall in the distance and checked his watch again. "We're five minutes early" he thought aloud.

"Early for what? Are we seeing a movie?" Gilbert froze at the entrance, looking down at the curious Canadian, only just realizing he had thought aloud, luckily he didn't have to think of an excuse. "YO GIL!" a feminine voice yelled to the right of the couple catching their attention. Gilbert and Mathew looked up to see Elizabeta running their way with a large smile on her face, waving happily. Gilbert grinned and waved back as she got closer "YO LIZZY!"

A fist connected with his head as Hungary snarled in rage "you know I hate it when you call me that!" Canada let out a small frightful whisper clinging to Prussia as if trying to hide her body against him. "pl…please…uhm….please don't hit gilbert." Hungary and gilbert both looked down shocked at the shaking blonde female gripping the albino's shirt like it was a lifeline, crocodile tears welling up in her big doe eyes, letting out small whimpers like she was expecting to be struck for speaking.

Gilbert let out a small smile and leaned down a bit wrapping his arms securely around the girl, who tensed up, her shaking halting. "Hey, I'm alright birdie. That's just how me and Liz are, I tease her and she whacks me. She's not really hurting me…well…..not more than I deserve. Don't worry; she's nice when you get to know her." He let go of the girl and smiled reassuringly. "See? I'm perfectly fine"

Mathew gave a nod and a small semi-forced smile. "Don't cry Mattie, I don't deserve your tears." Prussia said with a grin using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that had gathered in the corner of her eyes. Before taking her hand into his own and pulling her behind him into the front entrance.

Mathew looked up in awe, her worries forgotten, 'when did his back start to seem so big, he was always bigger than me….but now…..something is different. When did gilbert change? Or was I the person who changed?' the hand gripping hers seemed to be so much larger than it used to be. "Hey Liz! Who's the 'back up' you said you called?" Prussia called over Canada's head, breaking her train of thought.

A grin plastered itself upon Elizabeta's face as she pointed over her shoulder to a blonde currently skipping their direction. "YOU ASKED POLAND!" Canada looked up at gilbert's facial expression, slightly nervous, who could make gilbert look so worried? "Who is that?" she asked softly, praying for a gentle answer. Gilbert looked down at the lavender eyed girl with no expression on his face.

"Your doom" before she could inquire why he say that Canada jolted in shock as a hand landed upon her butt squeezing. "Nice shape and size, you would do really well in skinny jeans but you also have amazing legs so skirts would do wonderfully too. Hey Feliks, what do you think? Skinny jeans or skirts?" Hungary asked nonchalantly, acting as if she had not just groped the girl practically having a heart attack next to her. Feliks looked her up and down. "Skirts, totally. Hey Liza she like needs something…are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Elizabeta and Feliks places their hands against each other giggling happily before each grabbing one of Canada's arms and taking off running toward the first clothing shop they saw "PINK!" Prussia watched the polish cross dresser and his tomboy childhood friend drag the terrified Canadian girl, crying all the way, into Victoria's Secret, following them with a smirk on his face. Today was going to be very interesting.

A/N: thank you for reading another chapter of Canada's crazy week. I don't really have much to say about this chapter, it was more a filler than anything. I've already started on chapter 7 and it should be posted in a couple more hours or tomorrow afternoon. Hope you all will enjoy it.

Hungary: -eating pasta with lovi and Italy watching Russia out of the corner of my eye- Russia…..you will pay soon enough…..before this day ends…..you will payyyyyy –scary voice-

Lovino: O.O

Italy: -is used to Hungary's crazy ways- pastaaaaa~

Hungary: read and review please ^.^

Spain: -rushes into the room- LOVINOOOOOOO~ -grabs lovi into a hug- last night was wonderful

Lovino: -struggling- SHUT UP! don't say things like that out loud! And let me go you tomato loving bastard!

Hungary: -covers Italy's ears- did you get video of it? .

Spain: HELLZ YES XD

Lovino: . WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!

Hungary: -paying Spain for a copy of video-

Italy: veeeee? Fratello what just happened?

Lovino: -sulking in a corner- I've been turned into an amber rose…..I feel so dirty….

Italy: -goes to find Germany- hey Germany! –Runs up- Germany what's an amber rose?

Germany: -is shocked- uhm….well it's another word for….a ….uhm….…why do you ask?

Italy: fratello says he been 'turned into an amber rose'.

Germany: -_-; I didn't not need to know that about Romano.

Italy: -tugging on Germany's shirt- well what is it? What's an amber rose?

Germany: a type of flower…..I'm sure. -feels guilty-

Italy: oh…that makes sense.-is thoughtful- okay ^3^ -skips off-

Germany: -lets out a heavy sigh- sorry Italy….it's better you don't know. –Didn't have the heart to tell him his brother is a porn star-

(Amber rose is another term for a porn star; not sure it applies to males but couldn't find another synonym XD)


	8. Avoid the Dressing Room

A/N: nothing much to say, just a continuation of the mall trip. Mall trip starts in Victoria's Secret. Things…will probably get very awkward.

Recap alert: "Hey Liz! Who's the 'back up' you said you called?" Prussia called over Canada's head, breaking her train of thought. A grin plastered itself upon Elizabeta's face as she pointed over her shoulder to a blonde currently skipping their direction. "YOU ASKED POLAND!"

Feliks looked her up and down. "Hey Liza she like needs something…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Elizabeta and Feliks each grabbed one of Canada's arms and took off running toward the first clothing shop they saw "PINK!" Prussia watched the polish cross dresser and his tomboy childhood friend drag the terrified Canadian girl into Victoria's Secret, following them with a smirk on his face.

'Today was going to be very interesting'

Chapter 8: Avoid the Dressing Room

Prussia took his first step into Victoria's Secret trying hard to blush at the lingerie lining the walls 'I'm too awesome to nosebleed, I'm too awesome to nosebleed' chanting the line over and over to himself he looked around the store to find the people he was looking for, slowly walking toward them.

"You look, like, really cute in baby pink and purples!" Feliks cried out holding up a few matching bra and panty sets. "What size are you?" Hungary asked looking through some baby doll sheer tops for something that would be the frail blonde's size. "I…I don't…..know…." Mathew answered shyly, staring down at his female chest in worry.

Feliks sent a look to Hungary and called over a worker at the store. "How can I help you?" she asked politely. Feliks pointed over to the ruffled blonde "cutie pie here doesn't know her bra size, do you, like, have measuring tape?" the girl nodded and rushed behind the desk grabbing the measuring tape and walking over to the blonde girl.

"Please lift your arms a bit miss" she asked wrapping the tape around her chest and checking a chart. "You would be a 32 C" she said in an informational tone before smiling and turning away. "If you need anything else I'll be stocking shelves over there." She pointed to a few stacked boxes to the left before going over to them and unpacking the products within them.

Prussia smiled and looked around finding a white lingerie set with black crosses on them that reminded him a lot of his old uniform from when was a nation. He reached up gently taking it from the rack and staring at it for a moment before setting it down on a lower shelf and walking off toward Feliks and Mathew, the former who was holding up undies to the blushing later to see what would look good.

"It's an unspoken rule, if you're gonna be unwrapping a package make the bow look nice. Some guy is, like, gonna wanna take your clothes off so you should, totally, make sure you have sexy underwear for him." Feliks said grabbing a few more pair to hold up to the blonde who was now close to tears from the embarrassment she was being put through.

"But I don't want a guy to take my clothes off" Mathew whimpered reaching up and rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands. A grin on his face Gilbert decided it would a perfect moment to tease his little birdie, putting his finger to his lips to keep Feliks from saying anything he snuck up behind Canada. "What about the awesome me? Would you mind if I took your clothes off?" Mathew tensed up as soon as the arms surrounded her, closing around her waist and pulling her into a toned chest.

A startled noise erupted from her throat as she let out a loud gasp taking in air before going extremely red and turning around, pounding her tiny fists against Prussia's chest. "Gilbert you jerk! Don't scare me like that." She whined before looking up at the albino, red covering her face from the tips of her ears to her chest. The German gave a chuckle and held her close. "kesesesese, you're too cute Mattie, you know that?"

Feliks let out a giggle from where he was and looked around to see what Elizabeta was up to, he noticed her flagging him down from the first room closest to the entrance. Deciding to leave the mushy couple be and see if what she had was more interesting he skipped on over to Hungary "what's up sugar?" he chimed. Elizabeta peeked over Feliks shoulder to make sure Gilbert and his girlfriend weren't paying attention before she held up what she had found.

Feliks eyes widened "ooooooo that is fabulous, I, like, wish it was pink, but still fab." Hungary smiled "that's not all; I think this would be a perfect gift for her to have, this looks almost exactly the same as the flag of Prussia. It would almost be like wearing an 'I belong to Gilbert' sign" Elizabeta gushed happily.

A small smile on his face Feliks nodded to her. "Okie-dokie then, you go distract the love birds for a minute and I'll go buy it, we can sneak it into a purse we buy her later, k?" he finished with a wink. Hungary nodded her agreement and rushed over toward Gilbert startling both the boy and girl in his arms who looked like they had been close to kissing.

Feliks rushed up to the counter waving down the worker and pulled out his credit card to purchase the product. The worker looked at him a tad skeptically and motioned she would return in just a moment, when she did she scanned the lingerie set and bagged it up. "There, that should be perfect." He skipped back over toward his friends happily hearing a small argument going on.

"She said she doesn't know how to work a bra so she needs some help, I'm not letting you go in with her!" Hungary snapped at Gilbert, who was currently, to the left of his girlfriend, looking rather annoyed. Feliks guessed this conversation had been going on for a bit with how strung up Hungary was. "Yes but she's obviously not any more comfortable with you being there than she would be with me, and besides, I've already seen her naked it's no big deal if I'm the one there."

Mathew had not expected him to say such a private thing out loud, and was completely thrown off by how nonchalantly he would talk about a moment like that between them. "GILBERT!" the tiny blonde screeched her entire face aflame with red blush. Prussia at least had the decency to blush a little, very light pink and barely noticeable. The small blonde girl was shaking in embarrassment and rage "why would you…talk about that around people I've never met…..did you even think about how….it would make me feel." She whimpered, trying hard to hold back tears of mortification.

When Gilbert saw her on the edge of crying he instantly felt horrible for saying what he had. "wait, Mattie, I didn't mean to make you upset. I was trying to get a point across and didn't know when to shut my big mouth. I'm…..uhm…crap what's word I'm looking for?" Hungary gave a small giggle. "I think the word is 'sorry'" gilbert turned redder being reminded he wasn't alone with Canada "uhm…yeah…..I….I'm sorry"

Hungary gave a genuine smile and leaned over whispering into Canada's ear something white made her eyes widen and her blush get darker. "Really?" she asked timidly, Hungary gave a short nod of confirmation and Mathew turned around hugging Prussia gently.'so he's apologized to anyone before huh?' "It's alright. I forgive you, and…..thank you for apologizing." Prussia had a matching blush upon his face as one of his hands ruffled the hair at the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Kesesesese yeah that was pretty awesome of me wasn't it?"

Feliks shook his head before catching Hungary's attention and winking, holding up the back with the 'outfit' in it. Hungary gave a nod and picked up the underclothes they had all picked for the young woman and took her arm dragging her off to the dressing room before she or Prussia could protest.

When the door closed behind them Elizabeta turned to the girl in the room with her. "here." She handed her a set of undies and a bra that matched. "They should fit. If you need help tell me." Canada reached out and shyly took the clothes watching as Hungary turned away from her to giver privacy. "So. I've heard Gilbert call you Mattie. Is that your name?"

Mathew was freaking out; could she tell Hungary her male name? Or should she make up a female one? "My name…..is Mathew." She said shyly "I prefer Madeline, since it's more feminine but Gil decided Mattie sounded far more awesome and started calling me that instead." Giving another look over the answer she had given Mathew found she wasn't disappointed; she had given an answer without lying. "Madeline is a lovely name, he's also called you birdie…another nickname of yours?"

The small blonde gave a bright blush. "Gilbird really likes me; if he comes out while I'm around he'll spend more time with me than Gil." She giggled "he has a habit of pecking me on the cheek; Gil said he must consider me one of his own. So he started calling me birdie after that because gilbird liked me so much." Elizabeta felt a smile brighten her face. "That sounds like something that idiot would do."

Canada sent a worried look over her shoulder at the taller brunette country. "Why do you hate gilbert so much?" Hungary stiffened and turned around to face the smaller blonde. "I don't hate him….I'm just slightly bitter I guess." Mathew felt a bit uncomfortable being spoken to in dark purple and lavender striped bra and bikini set but she refused to stop her now that Hungary had said something. "Why would you be bitter? Did he do something rude to you?" Giving a small smile Elizabeta thought back upon her childhood.

"back when Prussia was a country he wasn't any different than he is now, he would run around claiming he was the coolest and most awesome country of all, he got his butt handed to him far more than once by me. He would show up almost every day trying to pick a fight even after I went and stayed with Austria and stopped fighting. Then one day…he stopped fighting with me, I found out later that he had disappeared as a country but was left behind when his lands were split. He had the chance to ask me for help but didn't, he had said that he didn't want anyone he cared for to be hurt, but it turns out that if he hadn't given up his land…..his brother would've perished instead."

Mathew was horrified but Hungary wasn't done. "His personality stayed the same and the day I found out I went to beat some sense into him for just giving up but he stood there with a smile on his face that only got bigger every time I hit him. He could've cried or yelled or anything and I would've been there to comfort him…..but instead he kept his mouth shut and grinned like he had won the damned lottery."

Hungary shook slightly. "We were best friends…..and when he needed me…I wasn't there…..he wouldn't let me be there." Mathew reached out sweeping the taller girl into a hug. "I don't think he meant to hurt you, Gil thinks he has to save the world, that's why he hung out with me. When he met me I had no one. I was someone completely forgotten, he gave me a purpose. I think he would've rather smiled and been strong for you than burdened you and leaned on you even if he needed it."

Hungary gave a smile to the small blonde girl. "You are a kind soul, he's lucky to have you, Mathew" Canada felt a smile come to her face, as she spun around "well is it alright?" she was back to blushing but held still so Hungary could see if everything fit her well. "Looks great" she said smiling; Hungary reached around and snapped the tags off the bra and panties and grabbed the rest. "Put your clothes on, I'll go pay for these" she said walking out of the room.

Canada dressed with a smile on her face, it was an odd feeling to wear a bra but she couldn't help but felt he the weight on her chest had lessened with the support she was given by the shoulder straps, and they looked a bit nicer cupped inside the bra too. Giggling at how much nicer her tank top fit her with the bra on she pulled on the rest of her clothes and skipped out of the changing room and right into Gilbert. "Oh hey. I was coming to check on you, Feliks and Liz are ready to go to the next store. They wanna pick you up a couple shirts, skirts, and dresses."

Mathew gulped and nodded beginning to walk out into the store when her hand was grabbed and she was pulled against a warm body with hot breath tickling her ear "you look really hot right now." Gilbert whispered against her skin before placing a long kiss on her neck and flipping her around until she was pinned against the wall. "I'll have to make this quick or Liz will come looking for us." He leaned down capturing the Canadian's lips with his own, kissing her feverishly.

Mathew moaned softly, wondering why it didn't matter how the albino males touched her, she would always melt like putty in his hands, she couldn't turn him away even if she wanted to. She reached her hands up curling them into his shirt and pulling his face closer to her. Gilbert let out a deep rumbling groan that shook through Mathew's smaller body sending waves of pleasure through her.

PAGE BREAK

~naughty warning~

PAGE BREAK

Feeling slightly adventurous now that she knew Gilbert was enjoying him she slowly parted her lips against his and let her tiny pink tongue trace the lips of the male kissing her. Gilbert grinned like a wolf and wrapped one arm around her waist reaching up and cupping one of her breast causing her to yelp slightly, her eyes wide and panicking. Gilbert pulled away from the kiss slowly "calm down Mattie, I wouldn't do anything bad to you. If you want me stop just say it and I will."

He leaned back down to capture he lips once more but instead she turned her head and he missed kissing along her ear instead, Gilbert nipped at the lobe. "Trust me Mathew…I would never hurt you." Mathew didn't want to give in but she couldn't help herself; those words had quelled her fear.

Gilbert moved down her neck placing small kisses before landing back down on what he had discovered was a weak spot on the female and bit down softly. Without realizing her body acted on its own and she arched her back pushing her breast into his palm with a small whimper. "Gilbert…" smiling broadly and nibbling away at her neck he slowly slid his hand down her stomach to the edge of her shirt before slipping his hand inside her shirt working its way back up toward the prize he sought.

PAGE BREAK

~you need to know this part~

PAGE BREAK

"Gilbert? Have you found Mathew yet?" Elizabeta asked as she was coming toward the corner which would lead to the dressing rooms. Gilbert threw open the curtain of one of the dressing rooms and pushed Mathew inside following quickly, never losing contact with her.

One of Gilbert's hands was still inside her shirt and the other was covering her mouth to block any sounds from escaping, he leaned down to whisper in her ear "don't make a sound." He commanded quietly pulling her back against his chest more as if trying to hide her within him. Mathew could see Hungary's shadow outside the curtain as she passed by "Mathew? Are you here?" Mathew peeked over her shoulder at Gilbert, who had his naughty smirk on his face. Canada was worried, Prussia was planning something.

PAGE BREAK

~okay back to pointless fluff~

PAGE BREAK

Before Mathew could ask why Gilbert was grinning, the hand, which had been inside her shirt, pushed past her newly purchased bra; grabbing her right breast and kneading it softly with his hand. Mathew barely contained the cry that wanted to escape her lips as Hungary passed by again. The blonde glared over her should at the still smirking albino "what are you doing?" she whispered furiously "we'll be caught for sure if you keep doing that."

Gilbert didn't respond right away instead he pressed his face against her neck licking up it leaving a warm trail of saliva before blowing on it to cool it. Mathew gave a heavy shiver. "Gilbert…..uhngg~" "you better stay quiet if you don't want to be caught by Liz" he teased in a husky whisper before pinching her nipple in between his thumb and index and pulling lightly.

Mathew arched, throwing her head back and biting her lip to keep from moaning loudly. "How am I….ah~…supposed to be …..nnn….quiet, if you keep touching me like that?" she protested, fighting her body to hold back her sounds, her hand balled into fists hard enough to leave crescents in her palms from her nails.

Gilbert grinned and bit down on her neck causing the girl in his grip and jerk and open her mouth as if about to moan, before she could he pushed two fingers against her lips "suck on them" he commanded a bit louder as if threatening to let Hungary find them in the compromising position. Mathew relented letting the digits slide past her lips and into her warm mouth, her tongue dancing in circles around them. Gilbert grinned wider and nipped her neck harder, leaving hickeys behind, pitching at her nipple and rubbing it to soothe away any form of discomfort, feeling the small female in his grip shiver in pleasure.

Mathew gave a long suck to the fingers in her mouth and bit gently at the tips of the digits asking him silently to withdraw for a moment. Complying Gilbert slid his fingers from her mouth and made a grunt of questioning not bothering to pull away from his prize. "Gilbert, please, we're worrying Elizabeta." She reminded softly. Sighing Gilbert pulled away Mathew and turned her to face him. "Liz has always been like that. Don't worry about her, focus on me right now. Only me."

Giving a sigh Mathew opened her mouth to speak again and remind him Hungary would most likely have the mall security looking for them soon when he covered her mouth with his own kissing her deeply pulling her body against his and lacing one hand into her hair stroking gently. It always confused Mathew how Gilbert could be so forceful and passionate one moment and so tender and gentle the next, a constant yo-yo of sexual energy. Kissing back gently, Mathew placed one delicate hand on the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder.

More than please at the positive response to his request Gilbert decided he would take things just a bit further before stopping. His hand began to slip from its resting place on her hips down and in just barely inches from the ultimate prize. Mathew's eyes popped open 'he wouldn't? He would!' she was just reaching for his hand wrapping around the wrist stopping it just centimeters from touching her most private place.

PAGE BREAK

~okay fluff is over~

PAGE BREAK

"OH! MY! Feels just like I don't try. Look so good I might die. All I know is everybody loves me~" Prussia looked down at his back pocket where his cellphone was currently ringing rather loudly. "oh shit!" Gilbert cried out realizing anyone outside would know someone was in there now, before he could move to turn off the phone the curtain was thrown open by a very pissed off Hungary "GILBERT! YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE DOING...in here?..."

Mathew and Gilbert stood wide eyed starring at the door and a very embarrassed country who had just walked in on something she should not have. "Ah…..Liz…this isn't what it looks like…I was just…. uhm…aw shit, I got nothing, fine i was invading her vital regions...it's what i do...Liz?."

Gilbert didn't have to worry long because just as he moved to block whatever hit she would throw he ended up 'accidentally' touching the very place he had been aiming for before. Mathew let out a high pitched cry tossing her back. "Ah~"

Hungary starred for a moment at the now blushing blonde girl before looking back to Gilbert now 100% sure of what she had interrupted "hot damn…" and then she had a nosebleed right there and passed out cold on the store floor.

"Liza~ where'd ya go girlfriend?" Feliks asked aloud rounding the corner to see Mathew and gilbert both very red, with messy clothes and hair, looking very much disheveled, and Elizabeta passed out on the floor. He gave an appreciative whistle "you two were, like, getting kinky, weren't you? I, totally, told you Liza" he teased picking up the unconscious girl and dragging her toward the exit. "I've got this cutie, you two lovebirds enjoy yourselves." He teased with a giggle and wave, before pulling Hungary toward the food court to get her an icepack.

Gilbert and Mathew looked at each other in mortification before looking away, having trouble keeping eye contact. "Man…that was so not cool" Mathew sent a small glare at Gilbert. "And whose fault is that?" she chastised calmly. Gilbert shrugged "Liz…she interrupted right when it was getting good." He answered without any shame.

Mathew gave a heavy sigh, and took Gilbert's hand into her own, blushing. "Just forget it alright. Are you hungry?" she asked, trying to change the subject. "Hell yes! I'm starved!" he yelled excitedly. "Poland was dragging Elizabeta off toward the food court, we should go check on her and get some lunch." She suggested. Prussia looked down at her happily before sweeping her into a hug and kiss. "I think I love you." He teased before pulling on her hand to get her to follow him from the store.

'he loves me' Mathew thought to herself in awe. It wasn't something she heard often…actually hearing those three words was very rare for her. Of course…not a lot of people remembered her to say it to anyway. "So…what was up with your ringtone. Everybody loves me? Narcissistic much?" she teased back trying not to think too much on Gilbert's words, after all there was no way he meant them.

"HEY! I am just that awesome, only I can have a ringtone that freaking sweet and get away with it." He answered proudly, puffing out his chest. "Yeah, yeah, sure thing Gil." She said sarcastically, before sending him a genuine smile and curling against his side. Even if Gilbert didn't mean those wonderful words….for the moment there was no harm in not being happy they had still been said.

A/N: -Hungary is still out cold so Lithuania is the only one trusted enough to handle author's notes-

Lithuania: thank you for reading another chapter of miss Hungary's story. She is really grateful and enjoys all the reviews she gets. She will be releasing another chapter as soon as she possibly can. Thank you for your time and patience –bows respectfully-

Poland: TORIS! –Tackles Lithuania- I was like, totally awesome in this chapter wasn't i?

Lithuania: -is unconscious from being tackled-

Russia: -hit Poland over the head with pipe, knocking him out, grabs Toris's legs dragging him off toward a dark closet- come Lithuania, become one with me.

Romano: well at least I'm not the one being molested this time. –noms on tomato-

Spain: ROMANO –glomps and molests-

Romano: CHIGIIIIIIIIIIII


	9. Watch Where You Walk

A/N: lmao I adored being able to use everybody loves me as Prussia's ringtone. I couldn't decide honestly weather to use that song or I'm awesome by spose. I believe I will save I'm awesome for some time in the next couple chapters. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Russia: I'm back! –Eat author's notes and runs away- become on with me da? ^J^

Hungary: DAMMIT RUSSIA! I'm gonna KILL YOU! –Chases angrily- I swear when I catch you you're never gonna eat another one of my notes again!

Italy: read and review please ^3^

Japan: -bows respectfully- I approve of this story even though I'm not in it. Please treat it kindly.

Germany: when did japan get here? –In shock-

Italy: KIKU! –Glomps-

Japan: Feliciano-san! –Pushes off- please do not invade my personal space

Italy: it was just a hug –teary eyed, having trouble standing back up- now my butt hurts even worse.

Romano: worse? –Eye brow raised-

Italy: -happily smiling as sparkles fly off him every direction- Germany was really energetic last night; we did it lots and lots

Germany: DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! –Blushing extremely bright red, is also sparkling all over Romano-

Romano: CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Stop sparkling dammit! VENICIANO! Have some shame! –Turns head to look at Germany holding up a knife- youuuuuuu….

Hungary: ooooooo Germany is sparkling! –Starts singing German sparkle parties again-

Romano: STOP SINGING THAT DAMNED SONG! –Point knife at Germany- this is all your fault….DIE POTATO!

Germany: -brandishes gun- not today…..

Hungary: 100pts of asdf reference! I WON THE GAME! –Everyone is looking at her like she's insane except japan who is making Germany and Italy red rice to celebrate- on with the story.

Recap alert: "OH! MY! Feels just like I don't try. Look so good I might die. All I know is everybody loves me~" Prussia looked down at his back pocket where his cellphone was currently ringing rather loudly. "oh shit!" gilbert cried out realizing anyone outside would know someone was in there now, before he could move to turn off the phone the curtain was thrown open by a very pissed off Hungary "GILBERT YOU BASTARD WHAT ARE DOING?..."

Hungary starred for a moment at the now blushing blonde girl before looking back to gilbert now 100% sure of what she had interrupted "hot damn…" and then she had a nosebleed right there and passed out cold on the store floor.

"Man…that was so not cool" Mathew sent a small glare at gilbert. "And whose fault is that?" she chastised calmly. Gilbert shrugged "Liz….she interrupted right when it was getting good." He answered without any shame.

. "So….what was up with your ringtone. Everybody love me? Narcissistic much?" "HEY! I am just that awesome, only I can have a ringtone that freaking sweet and get away with it." He answered proudly, puffing out his chest. "Yeah, yeah, sure thing Gil." She said sarcastically, before sending him a genuine smile and curling against his side.

Chapter 8: Watch Where You Walk

Mathew waved to Feliks as she and gilbert approached the table carrying a bag of taco bell in her left hand, her right hand clasped tightly in the hand of the male beside her. Feliks grinned up at them "wow~ you two finish up fast, you should, totally, slow down. Going too fast can ruin all the fun" Mathew, shy as she was, had the decency to blush, Prussia however, being Prussia, just crossed his arms and gave a wolfish grin toward Feliks "kesesesese, don't worry, I'm so awesome there's no way she wasn't satisfied."

Mathew gave a punch to gilbert's chest knocking the air out of him, before she turned away, crossing her arms with a huff "stop saying such perverted things out loud or I'll have to move to a different table so people won't think I know you." She demanded gently. Prussia gave a large grin before pulling her close to him and whispering loud enough for Feliks to hear. "Shall I save whispering my sweet nothings to you until we are alone in the bedroom my darling?"

Mathew's face turned cherry red and she let out a squeal covering her face with her hands. "Don't whisper things like in my ear!" Prussia laughed loudly next to her, more than aware their little 'scene' had earned them more than enough stares. Taking a seat he pulled the smaller female into his lap with a grin, his arms wrapped around her waist, hands resting on her hips, rubbing his thumbs in slow circles.

The smaller blonde was tense against her 'captor's' body having trouble relaxing with so many eyes staring at them. She wriggled slightly "gilbert…..please let me go, people are staring" she whispered shyly, more than nervous. Gil gave a snort "who cares if they stare, they're just jealous of my awesomeness." He reached up turning her face toward his to look her in the eye. "Besides I've got the cutest girl in the mall in my lap, anyone who is staring is just wishing they had you with them instead."

Mathew grew bright red at the kind words being directed at her. She gave a smile to the albino and turned a bit in his lap to get out the tacos he had ordered; she handed a gordita to Feliks and set aside a couple crunch wraps for Hungary when she woke up before unwrapping her own burrito and biting into it.

They ate in mild silence aside of Feliks trying to wake Hungary and Mathew's squeaks when gilbert got frisky and tried to grope her. Mathew finished quickly and shimmied in gilbert's grip "gil let go…." She whined softly. Prussia answer was to hold her tighter and nuzzle his face into her neck. "dun wanna" he muttered. Blushing the blonde looked back at him and whispered softly "I have to use the restroom ….. Gil please let go" gilbert felt a small blush cover his face as he released her from his arms.

"I'll be right back" Mathew said, running off toward the bathrooms. She snuck inside the bathroom with a large blush on her face, after all she had been a boy only two days ago and now she was in the women's restroom.

She entered one of the stalls collapsing against the wall, all of this was happening so fast. What had changed with gilbert since she had become a girl…he was never so affectionate before. Did he only like her for her female body? It didn't seem like something the albino would do but he never acted like this toward her when she was male. It made no sense.

She did her business and went to wash her hand taking some of the water from the sink and splashing her face with it, she willed herself back to her natural color with some trouble. 'I should be headed back; gilbert may worry if I'm gone much longer' she thought to herself before walking out of the still empty restroom.

As she exited the room her mind was reeling she just couldn't stop thinking about what could've changed since she had become a girl, she knew she had become slightly attractive but still not enough to warrant such attention from Prussia. He couldn't be unused to seeing lovely girls; after all he was friends with Hungary who was stunning from what she had seen of the female.

She didn't even register when she turned the wrong way and began walking away from food court instead of towards it. After walking for a little bit she looked up noticing she had no idea where she was. "Where am I?" she asked aloud, not a lot of people were here on a week day anyway but it seemed like this whole side of the mall was abandoned. It was….creepy. She looked around spotting a map not too far from her, as well as a few teenagers in a group standing there laughing and talking.

She took a few shy steps toward the map effectively stopping all chatter and laugher. Mathew noticed right away that this group was nothing but males, the six of them stared down the young blonde with purples eyes before moving to cover up the map. "What's a cute thing like you doing over here all alone" what she assumed was the leader asked.

The male was a brunette with long hair pulled into a low ponytail, she recognized the hair style as one she had seen china wear, the only difference was the bangs covering this male's forehead. Mathew took a step back instantly nervous at the eyes all trained upon her. "I'm not alone; I'm looking for my friends I came with. I thought maybe I could use the map to find my way back" she said quietly. "Can't hear you. Maybe you should speak up and look at us when you talk." The teen said reaching down and grabbing her chin in one of his large hands forcing her to look up at him.

He was close to her, far too close. Mathew did not like this at all. "See? now isn't that better, you're quite cute aren't you." He said smugly pushing her bangs out of her face with his free hand. Mathew broke out into shivers, she was scared. Worse than scared, she was terrified. She had no clue where she was, she was weak, she was alone, and these guys were looking at her in ways that made her skin crawl.

A spiky red head stepped up next to the leader with a wide grin "you see, you have to pay to use this map. And you don't look like you have any money. Maybe we can let you see the map if you pay us another way." He suggested, as if this were an everyday occurrence. Mathew felt fear gripping her chest.

She took a couple steps back, turned tail and ran. She could hear the footsteps behind her of the boys chasing after her, the sound only made her move faster. She was almost tripping over herself panicking, she looked over her shoulder, they were gaining.

Suddenly they stopped and before Mathew could find out why she ran head first into a concrete hard surface and began to fall back, arms wrapped around her waist stopping her from falling and lifting her back to her feet gently. Mathew was placed on the ground and something brushed past her, when she opened her eyes there was nothing in her line of sight, out of her peripheral vision though she saw a flash of pink. Turning around she noticed three figures now standing in between her and the 6 boys.

"gil….." her eyes grew wide in awe, dead in front of her stood Prussia blocker her from view "you were gone too long, gilbert was worried. I'm glad we came to find you" to Mathew's left stood the owner of the voice, Hungary with a frying pan in her hand…..where she got that there was no telling, and to her right stood Poland, who had one hand on his hip, the other currently snapping in a Z formation "oh, like, hell no Bro, tell me you did not just, totally, have your hands on my homegirl!"

The 6 males seemed a bit thrown off by Feliks for a moment before regaining their former snarky appearances "heh, guess you weren't alone after all. So are these your 'friends'?" the leader jeered. "A skank, a Nazi, and a fag" Canada was horrified, how could someone call her friends such horrible names. Hungary reached a hand landing on Prussia's arm which Mathew now noticed was shaking. "Calm down gilbert, they're just a few punks, keep your head." She warned stoically.

Mathew's hands fisted in the back of his shirt holding on to him tightly, worried. She didn't want him to fight those boys and get hurt for her. "Why don't you ditch them and come hang out with us Blondie, we'll show you a real good time." The red haired male added in with the same cheesy grin as earlier.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Gilbert growled furiously his stance becoming more defensive as one hand reached back holding gently onto Mathew's arms almost as if he were trying to make sure she was not going to fade away.

"What are you gonna do if I say she has no choice?" the brown haired leader teased crossing his arms with a sadistic smirk on his face. Hungary pulled out her cellphone punching in a few numbers before smiling pleasantly up at the teens. "well in case of that event You'll have more trouble than your sorry asses can handle coming your way, and you will be dealing with us until they arrive." She gestured to Feliks who stood with an angry glare on his face, hands balled up into fists looking as intimidating as could in a sparkly pink dress, and gilbert who was cracking his knuckles with a twisted smirk on his face.

The other four boys gave gulps. "Uhm…dude, I really think we should leave them alone." A small blonde boy with hair framing his face whimpered from the back. A larger black haired guy gave him a noogie "don't be such a wuss" the four males looked to the group leaders waiting for a command like the mindless monkeys they were. The brown haired leader looked over his shoulder at the red head behind him.

"What do you think we should do? Leave them alone or have some fun?" he red head gave a loud laugh. "You have to ask? Let have fun, better yet let's make the other watch us have fun with Blondie." He said as his face twisted in a sick smile "I call first dibs" Mathew felt shivers running down her spine. Hungary pressed the send button on her phone calling the number she had typed in. it only rang once before a voice with a heavy accent picked up.

"Yes, this is Germany? Vhat can I do for you?" Hungary watched the teens with eagle eyes ready to help if they made a move she didn't like. "Hey Ludwig, get to the mall in Canada. We've got some trouble on our hands and I think we'll need some help." There was noise on the other end "vhat is going on?" he asked nervously

"Some douchebags at the mall are trying to do some really sick shit to Gil's girlfriend and I don't think I can hold him back from killing these punks if it comes down to it. I'm not worried about us fighting the kids; I'm worried about gilbert getting out of control. You know how he is when he's really pissed." She heard clothing rustling on the line "I'm on my vay." There was a click that signaled the end of the call.

"Who did you call?" Mathew questioned in a whisper watching Hungary. "I call Gil's brother Ludwig. He's the only person who can calm him down when he gets this angry." Canada gave a nod of understanding. The leader took a step toward them "get the hell back" Prussia warned in a low growl oblivious to anything but the male moving toward Mathew. Another step followed the first as he began to calmly strida across the room toward the four nations.

"I'm being generous by not braking your face In right now, I will give you one last warning" Prussia gave an insane smile that chilled even hungary who had known him since childhood to the bone. "get the fuck out of here if you want to keep living because if you touch this girl….I will KILL you." The brunette stopped for a moment at the darkness in the albino's eyes before taking a step back and turning to face the red haired second in command. "let's forget it, okay, I don't think we outta mess with this guy."

The other four lackey were shaking where they stood as if fighting not to turn tail and run away right then. The red head narrowed his eyes in the first show of anything but happiness since Mathew had run into them. "grow a pair why don't you, you act tough but you're just as wussy as the blonde pretty boy" he insulted pointing to the blonde who had asked them to stop earlier.

The red head was across the room in the blink of an eye pushing gilbert out of the way and into Feliks knock them both over. Hungary jumped in front of Mathew holding up her frypan with a furious scowl on her face. "heh I'm not as nice as gilbert, I don't give warnings" she raised the pan over her head to strike when it was knocked from her hands and she was grabbed by the collar of her shirt and pulled face to face with the male "you'd be hot if you weren't such a bitch" he droned.

Hungary gave a smirk "you haven't seen bitchy yet" she replied smugly, she pulled her head back slamming her forehead into his hard enough to make him cry out and fall over. A small trickle of blood trickled from over Hungary's eyebrow from the force of the blow that should've knocked the male out.

By this time gilbert had pulled himself to his feet in time to see Hungary attack the teen. "You okay Liz?" he asked rushing to her side as she wobbled dizzy from the headache currently forming. "Eh…I'll be fine when the room stops spinning" she responded shaking her head to clear away the stars dancing in her line of sight. "Mattie…..take care of her" Prussia commanded.

Mathew looked up worriedly "what are you going to do?" she asked. Feliks moved over toward the girls, there was no way he was getting close to the German on a rampage. "I'm going to teach these punks a lesson they will never forget" he responded. Mathew bit at her bottom lip nervously, not sure if she should stop him. She lowered Hungary to the ground gently helping her rest.

Feliks held her up by resting her head on his chest. Mathew stood up more than ready to ask Prussia to let this go and just leave when Hungary weakly grabbed her hand. "Don't touch him, we've been friend almost our whole lives, if you go near him you will be hurt. When he's this mad he can't tell friend from foe. Wait for Germany to show up, he can stop him." Mathew frowned at the warning; gilbert wouldn't hurt her…..would he?

Gilbert had rushed toward the red head that had hurt Hungary punching him in the cheek hard enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear the cracks of bones, assuring them there was no way the kids jaw was not in pieces. the boy hit the ground and bounced before spitting out blood and a tooth that had come lose, his eyes wide and horror stricken. The other five let out shrieks of panic turning to run away but gilbert wasn't finished with them. He chased them down and one by one brought them all to the ground writhing in pain until the only one left standing was the brunette leader.

Mathew was in shock, gilbert had never been the violent type, he was always smiling and laughing and gently she could never imagine there was such a monster hiding inside of him. "stop…." She whimpered pitifully reaching out a hand toward him, her knees shaking, eyes wide in fear. This had to stop, if he went any further she felt like she would lose him for good. "please stop it." she begged.

Gilbert punched the leader in the noe watching him crumple to the ground in agony clutching the bloody appendage. Gilbert lifted his foot with sadistic, glee filled eyes and stopped hard on his ribs hearing them cracking under the pressure. Mathew couldn't take it, whoever was doing this, it wasn't gilbert, she had to do something.

"GILBERT STOP!" she screamed pulling her hand from Hungary's grip and running toward the crazed albino. "PLEASE STOP IT!" she latched herself to his arm, holding on with all her might. "please no more, no more, I don't want to see you this way." She begged tears falling in rivers down her cheek. Hungary and Feliks watching in amazed horror.

Prussia's eyes turned onto Canada, the dark red almost black burning into her wide violet orbs filled with tears. "Gilbert?" she whispered, praying he had recognized her and stopped his rampage. Canada felt a sharp sting as she was slapped across the face by the enraged German then pushed away by him and into another hard surface. Strong arms that felt familiar yet different held her on her feet and kept her close and protected. "Bruder, vhat have you done?" a terrified voice boomer stopping all movement.

Mathew's cheek stung where she had been slapped by Prussia, her eyes wide in shock as she reached a hand to gently touch the sore red place on her face. Gilbert looked at the blonde German with a sneer. "They hurt what was mine, they deserve to die." He ground out. Ludwig grit his teeth in fury. "They aren't the only ones who hurt what you wanted to protect, YOU DID! look at who you just struck. Does she look like the enemy to you!" he yelled. "PREUßEN!" Gilbert's eyes seemed to turn lighter, back toward the normal color they were. His face softened from the sneer as he looked around at the boys on the floor.

"Did I do this?" he asked looking horrified his eyes scanning the damage on the passed out teenagers. When he looked toward his brother he noticed standing in front of him, Germany's hands rested on her shoulders. Her eyes were wide, tears springing from them, as she watched him in a mixture of relief and hurt. Prussia started walking toward them reaching out a hand to Mathew. "Mattie, who…..who hit you?" he asked his voice turning hard. He reached out to touch the injury when she flinched, tensing up as if she were scared of him.

Prussia pulled back as if her were burnt, he looked at his younger brother who wouldn't make eye contact and then over to Hungary and Feliks. Hungary had a hand up covering her mouth with tearful eyes and Feliks gave him a disappointed glare before turning away from him. His fears were coming to the surface, he only needed the proof. "Mattie…..please tell me I didn't hurt you…..please tell me it wasn't me." Canada couldn't help it, the look of defeat on his face made her feel horrible, she just couldn't tell him. "No, it was one of them" she answered with a pained smile.

Germany stared down at the girl in shock. Canada rushed out of Germany's grip and to Prussia's side hugging him and burying her face in his shirt. "Thank you for protecting me" she said. She knew what he needed to hear now, and even though it was a lie she would give him what would heal him. "Thank you gilbert. It's alright now, it's all okay."

A/N I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long for this. I made the chapter longer than the others because of the wait. A lot has happened this chapter. The plot has thickened and I have discovered my storied change with my mood. Things may not be too comical for the next couple of chapter but at least now you have some semblance of what happened.

Don't worry too much. I'll start the next chapter off a bit lighter. I can't stand emo-prussia. We need to get him back to his awesome self.


	10. Aftermath

A/N: I'm sorry I was gone for so long everyone, here's the next chapter.

Recap alert: Mathew's cheek stung where she had been slapped by Prussia... "Bruder, vhat have you done?" a terrified voice boomer stopping all movement.

Gilbert looked at the blonde German with a sneer. "They hurt what was mine, they deserve to die." He ground out. Ludwig grit his teeth in fury. "They aren't the only ones who hurt what you wanted to protect, YOU DID! look at who you just struck. Does she look like the enemy to you!" he yelled.

Gilbert's eyes seemed to turn lighter, back toward the normal color they were. His face softened from the sneer as he looked around at the boys on the floor. "Did I do this?"

Prussia started walking toward them reaching out a hand to Mathew. "Mattie, who…..who hit you?" He reached out to touch the injury when she flinched, tensing up as if she were scared of him. Prussia pulled back as if he were burnt. "Mattie…please say it wasn't me."

Canada rushed out of Germany's grip and to Prussia's side hugging him and burying her face in his shirt. "Thank you for protecting me" she said. She knew what he needed to hear now, and even though it was a lie she would give him what would heal him. "Thank you gilbert. It's alright now, it's all okay."

Chapter 8: Aftermath

Mathew opened her eyes to the next day shifting to get up when she felt movement, her face was smushed against some sort of dark material which, when she pulled away a bit, she recognized as gilbert shirt. 'That's right'. After what happened at the mall they had gone home, she had stayed at Germany's and Prussia's house that night instead of going back to Canada.

Gilbert had been really distraught and she hadn't wanted to leave him. She remembered: him offering to sleep on the couch so that she could have his bed, her refusing the offer, and them fighting over it until Germany had to step in. The fight had ended with them sharing the bed which is why she had woken with a mouthful of cotton. Pushing away from the albino she flipped the blankets of herself and snuck out of the room. Judging from the quiet filling the house it seemed that she had either, woken up early or Germany had already left for the day

Going down to the kitchen Canada followed her normal tradition of making breakfast. She had to look around more than normal since she didn't know where everything was but she had to admit she didn't really mind, it took her mind off things. Bending down to get a skillet from under the oven she happened across her reflection stopping dead her in her tracks. On her cheek, where she had been struck, was a large bruise in the shape of a hand.

She was instantly worried about how gilbert would react if he saw something like that right after the episode. Everyone had respected her wishes when she had told Gil that 'he' was not the one who struck her and had not said anything otherwise, for which she was immensely grateful. She just prayed Gil was convinced; she had been given fair warning of what would happen if she got involved, he did not need to feel guilt for her own mistake, he already felt guilty for hurting the boys from yesterday.

Standing up, she abandoned her kitchen duties to go try and find some concealer. She wasn't sure if either of the male countries used any but the bathroom was always a good place to start. She opened the mirror vanity and random drawers searching for something she could use to mask the colorful marking when light footsteps caused her to look up at the doorway. "Veee~ good morning miss Mattie~"

Canada looked up at the copper haired Italian who stood in the doorway with an oblivious smile. "Oh good morning Italy" the blonde answered standing to face the other country who stared in shock at the mark that was now visible. Silence seemed to fill the room with an uncomfortable air as Italy look on a saddened and serious face that was uncommon to him. "Luddy said gilbert had hit you….I didn't realize how hard….I'm sorry"

Matthew blushed brightly, her face lighting up as she placed a hand over Feliciano's mouth, shushing him. "I asked everyone not to tell him he did it. He feels guilty for hurting those boys yesterday….I don't want him to feel guilty for me too. Please don't say anything to him." She begged softly, praying Gil hadn't woken up to hear them. "But won't he feel bad when he sees that bruise?" the Italian asked innocently, returning to his cheerful demeanor.

Matthew blushed a bit. "That's why I'm in here. I'm looking for concealer….I can't find any though" "veeeee I have some~" Feliciano took the Canadian by the hand dragging her into Ludwig's room and searching a shelf for the small makeup pen. Canada was not as surprised as she should be that Feliciano had make-up after all the little Italian was so cute all the time, she watched the smaller male digging through the shelf before returning with a round compact or concealer the was only a couple shades darker than the Canadian's natural pale skin.

"Veee~ this should work~" the happy Italian chimed pleasantly, dropping the compact into Matthew's open hand. "Thank you Italy" the blonde said with a nod of her head, showing her gratitude. "Feliciano is my name, you can call me Feli, we're friends now~" the small Italian gave each one of Canada's cheeks a kiss and rushed to make some pasta leaving the extremely red Canadian alone in the bathroom. Once Matthew had calmed down she turned to the large scale mirror and began applying the makeup gingerly over the sensitive skin where the bruise remained.

She gave a heavy sigh when she had finished, it took her a while but she had covered the bruise with enough concealer to hide the discoloration and not show, horribly, that she was wearing anything unless you looked closely. She made the decision to keep her distance from gilbert that day. The bruise would be lighter by tomorrow. Putting back the pen for later use she left the room and ran straight into Prussia "Oof…." "Hey, take it easy there Mattie. Where are you going in such a rush?" Matthew looked up into gilbert's face. "Gil….." her eyes went wide and she looked down 'I was trying to keep him from seeing my face'

Matthew backed away from gilbert rushing around him toward the kitchen "I'm going to cook breakfast". The albino male reached out grabbing her hand and stopping her. "I came to get you. Italy made pasta for breakfast" a smile reached up to his vermillion eyes. Mathew pulled her hand free of his grip and rushed down the stairs to the kitchen where Germany and Italy were sitting, she quickly sat down to eat with them as gilbert came into the room. Matthew noticed he was now watching her closely, studying her, as if waiting for anything out of the normal to happen. 'Snap…I blew it, he's on to me now…I shouldn't have pulled away like that….'. Matthew blushed brightly at being scrutinized by the albino male, her heart speeding up in her chest, the pounding seeming louder in the silence.

Germany looked between the two nations with calculating eyes, ready to jump in should he need to but Italy happened to beat him to it. "Veee~ come eat Gilly~" the Italian gushed pulling the albino to his chair, directing attention to himself instead of Matthew. Prussia gave the brunette a smile and allowed himself to be pulled to his chair but true to his determined nature never let his eyes stray from Matthew. The small Canadian girl shifted under his calculating gaze turning her face away from him trying to hide the bruise without being too indiscrete.

Gilbert didn't look away from her all throughout the entire meal, his eyes seeming to bore a hole into her mind and by the time breakfast had been eaten, which was a chore in itself being watched so closely, Matthew was ready to just scream everything in her mind at the top of her lungs and run for cover. She stood without a word and excused herself from the table, pointedly ignoring Italy's worried glance, moving back toward gilbert's room to gather her things, not able to take how tense things were with the Prussian any longer. "Leaving so soon?" a sardonic, detached voice droned from behind her.

The Canadian gave a small jolt but calmed down within seconds, the owner of the voice registering in her mind. "I should be getting home…..I left kumaroo all alone, I never imagined I would be spending the night elsewhere…." She shuffled lightly on her feet awkwardly, moving left and right before settling to turn around and face the male giving a squeak of surprise and how close the albino was when she turned around. Large hands pinned her against the bedroom wall by her shoulders as gilbert leaned in close to her.

"G-gil?...what are you doing?..." Matthew stuttered nervously as the other male drew closer, one hand reached up brushing across her cheek. Prussia was instantly aware of the blonde tensing up beneath the touch as the foundation was wiped from her face, exposing the ugly purple bruise to the world. "So…who exactly hit you again? And don't say it was one of those punks." Matt gave a small gasp, her eyes opening wide as she lifted her face to stare at Prussia. "w-what..."

Vermillion eyes narrowed in a mix of rage of grief "I'm not a fool….had one of the humans touched you they would've been out cold long before I could get to them….Liz wouldn't have let you be hurt by humans….the only way you would've gotten that bruise was from me….so why did you lie to me and say I didn't do it?"

Lavender eyes met red and Matthew took a deep shuttering breath before letting it out "because you were already hurting…..you felt guilty for hurting those boys…..I didn't want you to blame yourself for my injury as well…Elizabeta warned me that I would be hurt if I got involved and I did it anyway, you don't need to feel guilty for my mistake"

Prussia glared at her for a good minute before he pressed Matthew harder against the wall and grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head. "You're weak birdie; you need to learn to protect yourself better. Lesson one, no one is safe, the enemy is everywhere" the former nation leaned down biting into her neck and sucking hard over her pulse leaving a large hickey on her. "Lesson 2. Fight back because if you don't I will take you here and now"

Matthew stared up into the predatorial gaze of her best friend, beyond shocked at the statement. 'What?…..WHAT?' Gilbert leaned into her, pressing her into the wall with his body "no fight left in you after yesterday huh? ….that's fine~ it makes it much easier for me" long thick fingers lifted her shirt up over her bra and off her and were working on removing her short before Matthew realized what was happening. "Gil…gilbert stop….please wait..."

"Lesson 3. Don't let your guard down" Her pleas fell on deaf ears, instead of being released, her short were pulled down and she was left in her newly purchased underwear fearing that unless she did something drastic soon the red eyed wolf of a former nation would end up devouring her, body, soul, and everything in between.

A/N:

I'm am so sorry I have not updated in so long, I got into a hetalia fandom on IMVU, a chatting website I frequent. I have become a part of the role-play community there and ended up losing my like for PruCan, now having a tie between AmeCan and RusCan for which I like better. I will not be dropping this story but I also will not be updating regularly because I have no inspiration for this anymore. A certain "fan" pretty much kicked me in the ass for not updating XD. Thank you for the words, it made me continue. I'm sorry I made all of you wait for this. Hopefully I can continue now that I've gotten to an interesting part again.

If anyone has an IMVU account and would like to chat with me, maybe give me an idea of what you want to see in the story or something I should change please feel free to message me or invite me. My username is foxymandy3100. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for waiting so patiently for me.


	11. Fight Back

A/N: I'm sorry I was gone for so long everyone, here's the next chapter.

Recap alert: Prussia glared at her for a good minute before he pressed Matthew harder against the wall and grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head. "You're weak birdie; you need to learn to protect yourself better. Lesson 1, no one is safe, the enemy is everywhere" the former nation leaned down biting into her neck and sucking hard over her pulse leaving a large hickey on her. "Lesson 2. Fight back because if you don't I will take you here and now"

Gilbert leaned into her, pressing her into the wall with his body "no fight left in you after yesterday huh? ….that's fine~ it makes it much easier for me" long thick fingers lifted her shirt up over her bra and off her and were working on removing her short before Matthew realized what was happening. "Gil…gilbert stop….please wait..."

"Lesson 3. Don't let your guard down" Her pleas fell on deaf ears, instead of being released, her shorts were pulled down and she was left in her newly purchased underwear fearing that unless she did something drastic soon the red eyed wolf of a former nation would end up devouring her, body, soul, and everything in between.

Chapter 8: Fight Back

Matthew struggled against the hand pinning him to the wall "gil! Stop…..stop it!" she begged as the free hand roamed over her body making every bit of skin he touched heat up and crawl despite the shivers running through her. "If you want me to stop then you had better fight back." Prussia grinned and moved in to nip her ear lobe

"I am not letting you go unless you make me birdie~ either grow a pair and stop me or shut up and take it" he bucked his hips into the small blonde for emphasis, grinding hard against her. The tiny Canadian let out a gasp, biting her bottom lip to hold back the moan that threatened to follow behind it, her fight ceasing momentarily from the jolt of electricity coursing through her body.

"Ahhh~ Gil…we can't…." her voice was weaker than she remembered it to be, but her body was feeling weaker too though, she wondered if maybe Prussia had put something on his hands to make her feel so warm. Canines peeked out from the grinning lips of her captor "does it feel good?" he teased, grinding his hips in a circle against her. His free hand pushing up her bra and freeing her breasts as he instantly sought out the mounds grabbing onto the closest one and squeezing, more than pleased at the moan he received in response.

Matthew knew she didn't want what was happening to her, but she could not deny how good it felt to have her long time crush and best friend touch her body, each small movement causing he whole being to light up with flame. "Gilbert…..please" she begged softly, not entirely sure herself if begging for him to stop or for him to continue.

"what do you want me to do to you birdie?~ do you want me to touch you more?...perhaps lower?" his hand found its way in-between her legs pressing up against the wet patch in her panties causing Matthew to left out a high pitched gasp, squirming in his grip "gilbert no! Please don't touch that!"

Gilbert shook his head and clicked his tongue his finger pulling her underwear aside, one finger slipping in between her fold and pushing into her core. Matthew instantly arched into the touch and cried out "NO! STOP! TAKE IT OUT!" she fought with every ounce of strength she had until one hand finally got free from his grip, before he could reach to stop her she swung the hand down slapping him across the face.

"PULL IT OUT NOW!" she commanded, tears welling up in her eyes. Prussia instantly released her and removed his finger, letting Matthew sink to the floor. "We're even now…" he turned and walked from the room feeling more disgusted with himself than he had the day before. 'I thought I would feel better if birdie hit me…why do I feel worse…..' his mind trailed back to the painful look in the Canadian's eyes.

Matthew pulled herself to her feet and redressed herself grabbing her bag, not caring if she left anything behind before rushing toward the door. She was stopped for only a moment by Italy who noticed her tears and let her go with no more than a worried glance before going to find Ludwig to inform him their "guest" had "flown the coop".

Gilbert stood in the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror, the angry red handprint standing out in stark contrast of his pale skin. "Vhat did you do?" Prussia turned around to face Germany a complacent smile dawning his face. "Birdie and I got even. Rather simple". The blonde German had crossed the room in two steps. "She left in tears…..VHAT did you DO?"

The albino gave his younger brother a sadistic grin. "What do we always do when people don't do as we want them to? We make them" he voice carried happiness at the prospect that sickened Germany. "You vill fix zhis…..not now…I don't trust you around zhat girl right now….but soon, you vill fix zhis." Without another word the blue eyed Arian left the room to seek out his distraught Italian lover.

Meanwhile Matthew had arrived back at her home; she dragged herself into the living room and was instantly tackled to the ground by a very excited kumakichi. "Food? Feed me. Where were you? Who are you? Will you give me food?" Matthew gave a small chuckle before petting the bear's head. "I'm Canada, your owner, and Yes, I'll feed you" she answered sweetly before gently nudging the bear off to go fix it dinner.

Once the Canadian had fed her bear she dragged herself visibly to the bed room before flopping face down on the bed, barely having the energy to cover herself up before she passed out in a nightmarish sleep.

Hands grabbed at her, ripping her clothes off of her body, leaving her bare to the world. Matthew screamed and cried but the hands did not stop touching her in ways that made her cringe and made her stomach do summersaults up into her chest while her heart flopped down into the base of her stomach. She whimpered as the hands pushed her to the ground on her hands and knees, begging fervently to be released only to have silence greet her, she realized she couldn't speak.

Laughter sounded in the back ground, a familiar laugh that she recognized for a moment before something hard was plunged inside of her without warning. "You're mine now birdie~" the cruel voice spoke, pushing into Matthew painfully. "!"

Matthew sat strait up in bed painfully aware she had jolted kumajirou from his sleep as well by the thud on the floor, he hands ripped off the blanket, making certain she was still decently clothed before burying her head in her hands and letting the dream sink in, hyperventilating in barely contained panic.

"Are you okay?" kumanuma asked, a paw resting on her thigh in a calming gesture. Matthew gave a quick nod "yes….I'm going to get some water, go back to sleep" she answered before patting the bear's head and slipping from the bedroom. 'this isn't good…I can't stop thinking about the dream…..what do I do?' she gave a heavy sigh and leaned against the counter waiting for the tea pot to fill to water before placing is on the stove and sitting at the table.

"Gil…..wouldn't really hurt me would he?" she gave sigh and wondered why the tea was taking so long, standing up she wandered back to the stove. "I never turned it on…." She let her head fall against the counter with a bang. "I need to stop thinking about this" she flipped the switch to turn on the correct stove eye and instantly turned on the radio deciding music would sooth her.

"oh my, feels just like I don't try~ looks so good I might die, all I know is everybody loves me~" the radio was turned off only seconds later 'god hates me doesn't he…' giving a heavy sigh Matthew went back to the kitchen to wait on the pot to whistle only to find it boiling over already, she rushed over to it grabbing it from the stove eye, the steam burning her causing her to drop it and burn the rest of her hand when water splashed out on her. "OW!"

Finally after many flukes and having to re-boil water the Canadian was able to sit down with a calming cup of tea. As she sipped the liquid she couldn't help feeling that this whole mess would not go well….and that she would not be having a very good day…

A/N: since I kept you from an update for so long I uploaded two different chapters in one day. I hope it makes up for the long absence…..thank you for continuing to read my story. Ps. the song on the radio is gilbert ringtone. The song is "everybody loves me by one republic".


	12. Roses are Red?

Recap alert: "Gil…..wouldn't really hurt me would he?" she gave sigh and wondered why the tea was taking so long, standing up she wandered back to the stove. "I never turned it on…." She let her head fall against the counter with a bang. "I need to stop thinking about this" she flipped the switch to turn on the correct stove eye and instantly turned on the radio deciding music would sooth her.

"oh my, feels just like I don't try~ looks so good I might die, all I know is everybody loves me~" the radio was turned off only seconds later 'god hates me doesn't he…'

Finally after many flukes and having to re-boil water the Canadian was able to sit down with a calming cup of tea. As she sipped the liquid she couldn't help feeling that this whole mess would not go well….and that she would not be having a very good day…

Chapter 12: Roses are Red?

The day had only just begun and already Canada wanted to go back to bed, there were two problems with that idea though, one being the nightmare that had put her on edge and the other. "Hey Mattie you got any ice cream?"

Matthew sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose to quell the headache forming behind her eyes, her brother's loud voice doing nothing to sooth her frayed nerves. "Yes Alfred…..top shelf of the freezer where it always is." She answered lethargically, resting her head against the granite counter top, the cold easing her pain slightly.

"Wow, you look like shit dude….er...chick?." the American said jovially not allowing the temporary confusion to mar his happiness, giving a grin from his position patting Matthew's back, having entered the kitchen to grab his sweet treat. "Maybe you should have some ice-cream too~ it cures everything. With the ice-cream and myself here you'll feel better in no time" Matthew was fairly certain if she canned the sparkles flying off her brother she could fill the entire craft department at her local store.

"No thank you….I really don't think ice cream can fix this issue Al." she sent a small glare up at her brother 'how is telling someone they "look like shit" supposed to make them feel better?' while Matthew wondered how her brother's mind works said brother was already disregarding her answer and fixing them both a bowel of ice-cream. When two bowels were placed on the counter top it was easy to tell which one belonged to the American.

"Alfred…what have I told you about eating from the containers of ice cream…." She chastised, having had this conversation multiple times before. "But Mattie I'm not REALLY eating from the container" he said excitedly, which was a true statement; he just happened to be eating from a bowel which he dumped the entire quart of the sweet treat into. Matthew gave a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose again before laying her head back down on the counter deciding it was 'too early' for this.

"what happened…..you look 'blue." Alfred said softly, interrupting her daze. Matthew sat up in mild shock, since when did Alfred pay attention to her….let alone learn to read moods. "oh, I just had a bad dream. Nothing worth worrying over" she replied with a smile, it wasn't the whole truth but it was all he needed to know if she didn't want Prussia beat to an inch of his life.

"bad dreams don't leave bruises bro..." America replied never looking up from his ice cream, it was as if he was a different person, calmly eating a sweet treat with a serious expression while asking all the right questions. 'who is this guy and what has he done with Alfie?'. A cool hand rested on the American's forehead "watcha doing Mattie?" he asked curiously. Matthew pulled back and pressed her own forehead against his. "Checking for a fever…..you're not acting like yourself" she replied calmly.

"I could say the same for you, you normally don't avoid my questions." His tone carried a quirky sort of victory that screamed he was teasing but still quite serious about the statement, the tone with the statement seeming to be a contradictory all together. "I'm not avoiding anything" Matthew tried to convince while moving to stand up.

Her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled down nose to nose with her older brother as a large calloused hand rested upon her abused cheek. Matthew was at a loss for breath at how close Alfred was to her, his thumb tracing small circles on the sore skin, the soft motion numbing her face where her own touch only seemed to irritate it.

"What are you? ..." she trailed off not able to form coherent thought, her mind in a jumbled mess from lack of sleep. "Who hurt you? ... Was it Prussia? ..." Alfred's blue eyes bore into her own lavender orbs calling out the answers from within them. "Al…I…he…" Matthew's mind was running a mile a minute but getting no results; she couldn't think strait let alone string together a sentence.

"He hurt you." It was no longer a question but a statement, Alfred knew Prussia had been the one to hit her. "Gil didn't meant to do it and I was warned I would get hurt….he was trying to protect me." Alfred seemed to lose his angry expression at that and loosened his grip on her wrist, his hand on her cheek tilting her head up slightly causing their lips to ghost across each other's.

Matt jolted and pulled her face back a bit to where Alfred's lips were now against her chin. 'That must have been an accident….he almost kissed me' "don't worry Mattie, he won't hurt you again…" Matthew wanted to ask what her older brother was planning but before she could ask she was silenced by the fact the American had turned his head soundly pressing their lips together into a kiss. 'What ….. WHAT?'

Matthew tried to pull away but found herself being held still, the hand that was on her cheek sliding around to her neck and keeping her pulled into the lip lock unable to break herself away. Images of her dream coming back, the hands grabbing at her, her breath being taken by searing kisses that left her too dazed to fight back, cold air hitting her bare skin as her clothes were torn off, and then pain. A scream escaped her lips and she pushed away from Alfred falling back onto the floor gasping, arms wrapped around her own shaking frame.

"Mattie?...are you alright?" America's voice mirrored the worry in his eyes as he kneeled in front of her shivering form. "I'm sorry….I got carried away, I won't do it again. Let's get you somewhere you can sit down and rest" he reached out to pick the small blonde up but she instantly tensed and pulled away, her back hitting the leg of the table. "Please don't touch me…" she begged brokenly.

Alfred stood up giving Matthew her space. "I'm sorry….." he said nothing more but turned to leave, it was only when the door shut that the Canadian allowed herself to cry, sobbing until she was too weak and tired to even attempt to wipe away her tears.

Kumajirou padded into the kitchen for his lunch noticing the human who always fed and took care of him curled up on the floor fast asleep with sticky shiny cheeks that only seemed to appear when his owner was upset. 'If owner sleep there owner get sick.'

Heading back up to the room Kumajirou grabbed the comforter in his jaws pulling it down the stairs and draping it over his human companion. 'Owner be happy now' the polar bear snuggled up to the Canadian and slowly drifted off warming his host.

Canada twisted and turned in her sleep the comforter being wrapped around her body, squeezing in a vice like grip, twisting into binds around her form. Her dream mimicked the comforter: hands roaming over every inch of her body, squeezing, gripping, a burning heat setting fire to her nerves but none of it was pleasant.

Pain and fear coursing through her system, her breaths labored, brows creased in worry, small voice begging in broken pleas for release from the pain. "no...don't touch me...stop...". From the darkness surrounding her came a visible hand, resting on her should shaking her.

Matthew jolted awake, sitting strait up in her kitchen, looking around in the darkness in a panic. "h-hello? ... is anyone here?" "who?" "AHHH!" Canada jumped away from the body whacking her head on the cabinets and curling up on the floor, holding her injury. "maple…." Her eyes were finally able to adjust to the darkness to her Kumajirou staring up at her worriedly. "are you okay?" the bear asked.

Matthew instantly breathed a sigh of relief, her hand resting over her heart as if the motion would slow the pounding in her chest "kumamaki, you scared me" she heaved a sigh, reaching out to scratch the bear behind the ear. "you're okay now?" Canada sat up, the comforter pooling in her lap, pulling the mammal into her arms. "I'm fine, thank you kumakichi" her face was promptly buried into the soft fur of the animal any traces of fear or the nightmare, which had once again disrupted her sleep, fading away under the comfort of the familiar embrace.

The bear returned the hug, tiny paws resting on her shoulders. "hamburger man made you sad?" Matthew paled at the question. "n-no...not at all..." she stuttered "liar" came the clipped response. Canada closed her eyes, her bear was too sharp sometimes that or she was horrible at lying; she suspected the latter. "are you hungry?"

Just as Canada had suspected the bear dropped the subject in favor of the promised meal "food?" the excited animal rushed around in a circle, nudging Canada's back to get her to her feet and to the refrigerator. "feed me" he demanded with a pout.

Matthew giggled lightly standing to her feet, noticing the sky slowly beginning to brighten outside, dawn about to break. 'i slept through the night...and most of yesterday too...but I'm still so tired...i wonder if I'm getting sick' the blonde wondered to herself while reaching into the freezer to pull out a parcel of fish for her furry friend. After placing all three fish into the food bowel and setting it at the table Matthew sat down at the table next to her bear.

Kumajirou said nothing but dug into the food quickly eating every bite before climbing down and moving toward the stairs, most likely to go sleep in Canada's bed. Said Canadian however did not even notice the bear's absence, staring out the window as the sky got lighter and lighter. Finally coming back to herself Matthew pushed back the chair from the table standing up and heading for the stairs.

She reached her room in moments grabbing a thick jacket and scarf, her earmuffs fit snugly over her ears as she opened the doors to her balcony slipping out to watch the sun rise over the horizon. "it's been twenty hours..." she thought aloud, looking down at her watch to ready the time. It was five in the morning and she had rushed from Germany's house around nine the previous morning. "Gilbert...what are you doing right now?"

"I'm freezing my ass off trying to play romeo...it's fucking cold here" a brash and unmistakable voice responded. Matthew instantly leaned over the railing to see Prussia in the snow of her driveway holding a bouquet of red roses, snow piled on top of his jacket and head as he stood shivering, looking up at the girl. "romeo oh romeo and all that jazz..."

the blonde gave a slight giggle "Juliet is the one to say that line. England would have a fit if he heard you of all people "mocking" his famous play" the albino scoffed blowing on his hands to warm them. "Ja, well I'm not exactly the poetic type, I prefer actions to words" Matthew recalled the previous encounter with the silverette at those words: his hands pinning her, touching her, his words burned into her mind. 'I am not letting you go unless you make me birdie~ either grow a pair and stop me or shut up and take it'

"i noticed...what do you want?" she asked nervously. "can I come in first?...it's too cold to talk out here." Matthew was tempted to tell him 'no' flat out and demand he leave her alone, but her words to America had been true...Prussia was one of the only people who even knew she existed and the only one who never mistook her for America. "birdie?...you alright up there, you spaced out"

Matthew bit down on her lip "yes, one second" she disappeared from sight long enough to move downstairs to the front door, unlatching the dead bolt, before pulling open the large cherry wood door to allow the frozen former nation into her home. "c-come in..." she whispered weakly moving behind the door as if it would protect her.

Prussia wondered into her home, slipping off his boots and coat hanging the latter up and leaving the former on the 'welcome' mat. "thanks" he was answered by silence, which only grew thicker when he stopped right inside the door way waiting for Matthew to speak.

The tiny Canadian pressed herself against the door wishing now more than ever that her "power" of invisibility would work and she could fade from sight until the source of her nightmares, said Prussian, vanished. Her mental train of through came to a screeching halt when a hand pulled the door away from her causing her to lose her balance and fall against a warm, sturdy, toned chest. Matthew tried to scramble away but was once again pinned again a wall, however Prussia kept his hands to himself, merely placing one on each side of her head blocking her from moving unless she outright avoided him by ducking under his arms.

"look birdie..." he started, losing his nerve rapidly, the girl looked like a rabbit staring down the barrel of a hunter's gun knowing only pain awaited. "p-please...let me go" her voice seemed like a small whisper carried off by the wind, how softly she begged, her eyes focused on the floor, too scared to look into those vermillion orbs.

The hands moved away from her replaced by the bouquet or roses "i didn't come to scare you...i came to...say..." Prussia swallowed unsure of how to say it, not very used to apologizing to anyone for anything. "s-sorry..." Matthew looked up at Prussia in shock before staring back down at the roses, he amazement doubling. "they're red..."

That statement may have seemed obvious to anyone else but this was Canada and Prussia, who both knew enough about German culture to know that red roses are a love confession. "it's your favorite color, right?" Matthew breathed a small sigh 'knew it...he has no clue, it's his own culture and he doesn't know what he is doing...'

the blonde girl didn't quite understand why her heart dropped into her stomach at the words but she knew it hurt. "hey Mattie, my man, I came back to check up on you~" the door swung open knocking Prussia into Matthew, sending them both tumbling into a heap on the floor.

Alfred stared down at the Prussian currently on top of his litter sister, once again, anger welling inside of him. 'that bastard, how dare he touch Mattie again' within seconds: Matthew was pushed out of the way of the banter, and the head strong American was once again at Prussia's throat, however this time there was no England or Germany to stop the fight.

"you bastard, what the hell did you think you were doing, hitting Mattie!" the American pulled back socking Gilbert in the jaw hard enough for a crack to sound, Matthew visibly wincing at the noise. "It's none of your business, besides, I came to apologize dumkopft!" Prussia screamed in return dealing a rough knee into Alfred's stomach causing the blonde to double over, leaving an opening for Prussia flip them over, now straddling America bashing his face in.

"s-stop...please" Canada's pleas went unheard as the two men wrestled, punched, kicked, kneed, scratched, bit, and anything else they could think of to cause the other pain. Matthew watched in abject horror at the two scrapping men, her anger and hurt building up at the scene. Before Matthew could jump into the fight to separate them a blur of white burst into the fray followed by two simultaneous screeches of pain.

Kumajirou war standing in between the two men, claws on each paw digging in to the nation's arms "stop fighting...owner hurt" Matthew blushed at the sudden attention she found herself under, America being the first to pull away from the fight going to her side instead. A rough hand brushed up her cheek pulling away with a glistening wetness on the edge of the skin. "Mattie...please don't cry." America whispered drawing his younger sibling into a tight hug, not letting her escape this time.

The Canadian, who had not even known she was crying, struggled for a moment before giving in. "Al...I'm okay...just... Please don't fight anymore..." she pulled away from his grip stepping off to herself, Kumajirou poised defensibly in front of her. Prussia and America stared at her for a moment before Prussia stepped forward laying the roses on the table and turning to leave the house. "G-Gil...wait" Matthew begged weakly. Her voice was barely audible but still heard, Prussia stopped where he was not looking back or speaking, staring at the door, waiting for a dismissal.

America, not as ignorant as he would like people to believe, could sense the tension between the two. 'perfect, this is a golden opportunity to get the bastard to leave Mattie alone...hope she won't be mad at me for this' America reached out, quick as lightning, grabbing Canada's arms pulling her against him. The blonde held his little sister flush against his body, placing one hand on her lower back, the other on the back of her head.

Sure enough, he had both Prussia and Matthew's attentions from the act, his eyes spoke volumes but his words were few and spoken calmly even though the meaning was worth far more words than used. "you are mine Matthew" with that claim made her pulled the smaller blonde female into a kiss France would be proud of.

Matthew's eyes widened in shock as she realized, the kiss from before had not mistake that Alfred meant to kiss her at the table. Across the room Prussia was at a standstill, half of him wanted to beat the American into oblivion for touching the Canadian in that way, but the other half realized she wasn't fighting back like she had fought against him. 'perhaps...she wants him...not me'

Canada wretched herself from America's grip rushing up to her room, past the two nations, slamming the door before locking it. The polar bear on the kitchen floor climbed it way onto the bar stools before standing on it back legs taking a swipe at America's head, knocking it into Prussia's who gave out a matching cry of pain and shock as America's.

"idiots" was the only thing the polar bear said before hopping off the stool and trotting it's way up the stairs to it's owner's room, scratching at the door until it was let inside, leaving the two men in the kitchen with no clue what just happened.

A/N: not a whole lot of yaoi goodness in this chapter but I made it super long for the absence I took, I have no internet right now so the only time I can upload is when I'm at McDonald's using the Wi-Fi... sorry for the wait and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If I'm not mistaken we are on day... 4 right now. So we have 3 more days left until Matthew changes back into a boy. I have lost idea for the story...if you have an ideas or suggestions please message me, I need it. Thank you.


	13. I Don't Wanna Be In Love!

Recap alert: "Gilbert...what are you doing right now?" "I'm freezing my ass off trying to play romeo...it's fucking cold here...romeo oh romeo and all that jazz..." The hands moved away from her replaced by the bouquet or roses "i didn't come to scare you...i came to...say..." Prussia swallowed unsure of how to say it, not very used to apologizing to anyone for anything. "s-sorry..." Matthew looked up at Prussia in shock before staring back down at the roses, he amazement doubling. "they're red..." That statement may have seemed obvious to anyone else but this was Canada and Prussia, who both knew enough about German culture to know that red roses are a love confession.

"you are mine Matthew" with that claim made America pulled the smaller blonde female into a kiss France would be proud of. Canada wretched herself from America's grip rushing up to her room, past the two nations, slamming the door before locking it. "idiots" was the only thing the polar bear said before hopping off the stool and trotting it's way up the stairs to it's owner's room, scratching at the door until it was let inside, leaving the two men in the kitchen with no clue what just happened.

Chapter 13: I Don't Want to be in Love

Matthew sat in her room, her pillow held tight in her shaking grip, silent sobs running through her body. A wet nose on her cheek cause her to finally lift her head. "Kumamura..." a sniffle later the pillow was replaced with two arm fulls of bear and the silence grew as sound was reduced to barely audible sniffles and gasps. "this is so stupid..." she whimpered sadly, the last four days seemed to be nothing but trouble after trouble, and it was finally at the breaking point for poor Canada.

Kumajirou nuzzled his cheek against his owner's "tell them" Matthew looked confused but it quickly melted back to sadness. "tell them?...about how I feel?...they wouldn't listen Kumamoro...they never do...stupid head strong idiots... " "try" the response was so simple but for some reason the blonde couldn't bring herself to say no. "alright, I'll try" she responded lightly, picking herself up from the bed. She made her way to her connected bathroom and check to make sure she got rid of the tear tracks on her cheeks before opening the door and heading downstairs toward the kitchen where she left the men.

"if you hadn't hit her we wouldn't be in this mess!" "up yours rapist! You practically molested her with your tongue!" "why you! Watch it or I'll sick my militia on you!" "bring it burger breath!" Matthew sighed heavily and ran a hand over her eyes , frustrated at the antics of her best friend and brother. She heaved a sigh as Kumajirou trotted up beside her, sitting down at her feet before looking up at her expectantly. The polar bear motioned to the two males currently about to delve into another fist fight before looking back to Canada. "try"

Matthew gave a small understanding nod and took a deep breath "SHUT UP!". Both males instantly jerked, stilling completely only to look at her with wide eyes. Matthew felt the urge to hit her own head on the countertop but instead she held her ground and glared at the two stubborn males. "i do not belong to anyone... I am not intending to belong to anyone so you both can shove it up your arses as far as I'm concerned. If you want to beat each other to a bloody pulp, go ahead. But you will do it outside of my home!"

Matthew gave a quick stomp to the floor to signal the finality on the issue, her face set in a determined scowl. Gilbert gave a heavy sigh "i know that look birdie... alright..." he put his hands up in the air, signaling his defeat. "how about we talk this whole mess over like adults" "now, that's more like it~" Matthew started "over some delicious pancakes~" the Prussian gave a cheeky grin as Matthew's mouth fell open in shock at his audacity.

The blonde American gave an excited cheer and rushed into the kitchenette, grabbing a chair only to spin it around and sit in it backwards. "whooo, Matty's making pancakes!~" and so, one fist pump later, the albino German was dragging Matthew into her small kitchen to cook for the two males who, obviously, weren't going anywhere anytime soon. 'there goes my plan to have a beer and watch some hockey to wind down...' the Canadian thought in surrender, knowing she wouldn't enjoy the game with the others there.

Giving in to the imposing guests Matthew rolled up her sleeves and set about making the batter for the fluffy cakes. She showed her disapproval by stirring the mix quite violently, gaining the amused attention of the German and confused attention of the American. 'they come into my home without an invitation, try to get all frisky with me and then get into a fistfight and expect me to cook for them... I have half a mind to pour the mix on them both and throw the bowl at their heads for good measure...' she quickly perished the thought due to the fact she would be wasting perfectly good pancakes.

Only when she had set the first batch to cook did she look up at the men. "alright... explain yourselves" her eyes narrowed as she leaned her back against the counter, arms crossed. Memories of the last time Gilbert was in the kitchen when she cooked pancakes flashing through her mind shooting heat to her groin before the memories of her dream followed, sapping the heat away just as quickly as it had come.

Mathew gave a tentative sigh as the constant inner struggle the albino had left her in, a hand resting on the bridge of her nose, rubbing it in a manner she had seen England use when he was stressed or annoyed. Alfred started, his large mouth flapping like a fish, spitting as he spoke in his haste to get his brother/sister on his side.

"well... I heard from England who heard from France who heard from Austria who heard from Hungary that Prussia had punched you in the face... and Hungary heard from Italy that he later on tried to rape you or something. I was just coming to check on my little brother...er... sister... and make sure no Germans were invading or anything. Then I saw Prussia all over you and knew it was all true and tried to save you! Because I'm a hero and that's what heroes do~ we rescue damsels in distress~"

Matthew gave a heaving sigh as Alfred finished his 'speech' with his normal obnoxious laugh and more claims of being a hero. "alright then... Alfred... I am not a damsel in distress and I do not need rescuing... while I appreciate the desire to protect me.. I do not want nor need it and would rather be left to handle my business on my own... and also... since word travels so fast perhaps you could pass on the message to MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS! For me..."

Alfred was slightly cowering by the end of the Canadian's raging rant and only gave a nod in response, choosing not to speak for once, aware that the last time his 'sister' was this angry and he annoyed her further he ended up in the hospital after she threw a skate at his head, his hand reached up reflexively to rub the scar left from that encounter.

Prussia snorted a tad at the American's reaction and the redness in Canada's face, until of course that angry Canadian turned her glare toward him. There was a clicking sound from how fast Gilbert had shut his mouth, eyes wide and almost panicked. "find something funny, Gilbert?" the questions was sickeningly sweet but held menace to it, giving the albino shivers. "n-not in particular"

Gilbert looked away, finding eye contact rather difficult to keep under that amount of rage, mentally berating himself for being so 'uncool'. Matthew straitened herself out and flipped the pancakes off the griddle and onto plates, setting them on the table with a clink of china hitting wood too hard.

"if that's all, then, I would like for you both to eat and then leave" she walked around the table in silence before her eyes caught sight of the bouquet that had been dropped in the doorway and forgotten when the fights began. With a small sigh, which she chastised herself on giving since all she seemed to do today was sigh, she walked the distance over to the flowers and picked them up.

She returned to the kitchen with the red roses in hand and set them on the counter to find a vase to put them in. Gilbert's eyes were trained on her form, watching with rapture as she tenderly cared for the blooms despite her anger at him, feeling as if she were tending to his own swelling heart instead of blossoms.

Matthew pulled out a clear vase and a white ribbon, quickly filling it halfway with water and tying the ribbon around the neck, letting the bow he made flow down the glass side before placing the roses inside, picking it up and carrying it toward her room. "where are you taking the flowers, birdie?" she paused and looked over her shoulder with a small smile. "they're my favorite color so I'm taking them to my room so I can admire them in the place I'm at the most... it shouldn't be a problem. they're my roses... they're for just me, aren't they?"

her face lit up slightly, a dark pink blush covering her cheeks and rosing her nose, the roses having only been a metaphor for something more important. Gilbert seemed to catch on this time to her meaning as he gave her a knowing grin and nodded. "Ja, just for you. I wouldn't give those to anybody else" Matthew's blush got three shades darker before she turned and rushed up the stairs, nearly tripping, her heart feeling ready to pound out of her chest.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, heaving breaths, eyes wide. 'he really meant to pick red roses... he just... confessed love for me...' the Canadian stared in awe at the innocent looking flowers that were far from innocent and couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. Gilbert, her best friend and long time crush, was in love with her and had told her without a word.

For the first time in five days Matthew didn't mind that she was a woman, didn't mind that it would be another two days left before she was male again. For the first time in five days, she was truly happy, because, She, if only for today, was simply a young nation in love.

A/N: I am so sorry everyone... I completely lost all inspiration for this story since I no longer like PruCan, I will finish this but I'll have to force myself to do so, but don't worry I won't let the quality, if there is any, fall due to that lack of inspiration. This chapter is slightly slow but we at least worked out Prussia's feelings for Matthew. Also, I'm sure some of you are curious about why there's only two days left. So here's a time line.

Day 1: Matt went to the meeting

Day 2: mall visit

day 3: near molestation from Prussia.

day 4: Matt slept through this day, this was when he had the nightmares.

Day 5: visit from Prussia and Alfred

day 6: coming soon

day 7: also coming soon.

That should clear up the time line a bit more, sorry if I was not completely clear on the day Matthew slept through... I should be wrapping up this story in anywhere from 4 to 6 chapters give or take...

I am officially taking a poll. Do you want me to turn Matthew back into a guy on the seventh day or follow this up with a sequel where England's spell backfires and turns England into a female, in which case I will make a FrUk fanfiction to follow up and Matthew will be returned to male form in that story. The poll is now open, please leave a review or a message stating if you'd prefer "Matt as a boy" or "sequel"

please and thank you. I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
